


One Hundred and Then Some

by fourth_rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Humor, M/M, Meta, Multi, Parody, Romance, Tragedy, written before book 6, written before book 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 92
Words: 18,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourth_rose/pseuds/fourth_rose
Summary: My collection of "Harry Potter" drabbles and mini-ficlets, written between 2004 and 2008.





	1. Defying Fate / His Way

**Author's Note:**

> It all began with 100 words. At least it did for me, since my very first HP fanwork was a drabble, and even though I eventually worked my way up to longer fics, I kept drabbling during pretty much the entire time I was active in the HP fandom. Therefore, I figure it's about time I archived them here as well.
> 
> Most of these were written for various Livejournal challenges. Some are humorous, some dark, others are somewhere in between, and there's a fair amount of crack too. Lots of Harry/Draco, my HP OTP, but there's other pairings and gen as well. With the exception of the very last drabble, everything in this collection was written before the publication of book 7, the earliest ones even before book 6, so most of them should be considered AU now.

Title: Defying Fate

Characters: Harry

Word count: 100

Challenge: Wet

A/N: One night back in 2004, I had a nightmare about drowning. The result was this drabble, one of the very first pieces of HP fiction I've ever written. Set after OotP.

Warning: Suicide.

 

* * *

 

 Harry watched the waves of the lake glitter in the sunlight. The light was fading as he was sinking deeper.

 

He would never be able to kill Voldemort.

 

Cedric and Sirius had died because of him. So would others, and finally, his own destiny would be fulfilled in a flash of green light.

 

That had been his future. Until now.

 

If it had to end, he would chose the way himself. Not even the Dark Lord could take this last triumph away from him.

 

The course of Harry's life had been decided for him. His death would be his own.

 

 

 

********************

 

 

 

Title: His Way

Characters: Harry

Word count: 100

Challenge: Wet

A/N: See above. Not meant as a continuation, just a different approach.

Warning: character death.

 

* * *

 

The merman watched as the unconscious boy sank quietly into the gloomy depths of the lake, jet-black hair drifting in the current.

 

Sometimes, when the merpeople felt generous, they would nudge a drowning human back towards the sunlight.

 

The merman swam closer and looked at the boy's face. He saw faint lines which spoke of too much sorrow at too young an age, a strange scar on the pale forehead – and an expression of final, utter peace.

 

He shook his head. He would not save this boy; he had no right to do so.

 

This one had made his choice.

 

  



	2. What?

Title: What?

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Beginnings

A/N: My very first attempt at writing my OTP, back in 2004. I'd like to think I got somewhat better with practice later ;-)

 

* * *

 

"Draco?"

 

"Hnnnn?"

 

"DRACO!"

 

" ...what?"

 

"Are you awake?"

 

"I am _now_ , Potter."

 

"Oh. Sorry."

 

...

 

"Well?"

 

"Well what?"

 

"Well, what is it? Or did you just wake me to enjoy my charming company?"

 

"God, can't you even be civil after – ..."

 

"I'd say you're cute when you blush, but not even I am that good at lying. And no."

 

"No, what?"

 

"No, I won't be civil just because we shagged. – What now?"

 

"That's – all it was, then?"

 

"Oh no, Potter. You will NOT go sentimental on me. If you want flowers afterwards, you should have screwed the Weasel."

 

"What? Ew!"

 

"My point exactly."


	3. Look Before You Leap

Title: Look Before You Leap

Characters: Harry, Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Pensieve

A/N: Set after OotP.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco's face was ashen when he drew back from the silvery mists which swirled inside the Pensieve. Snippets of the scene he'd witnessed seemed to be replaying themselves inside his head, over and over.

 

The graveyard. The hooded figures. Diggory's lifeless body. That little man, cutting off his hand. The Dark Lord's eyes, burning red in his snake-like face. His father's eyes behind the bone-white mask…

 

Trembling, Draco turned towards the other boy who was watching him, his green eyes unreadable.

 

"Why are you showing me this?"

 

Harry's voice was quiet when he answered.

 

"I just thought you should know."

 


	4. All That You Leave Behind

Title: All That You Leave Behind

Characters: Lupin

Word count: 100

Challenge: Defence against the Dark Arts

A/N: Set directly before Lupin's departure at the end of PoA. Title from Star Trek – DS9 (I think…).

 

* * *

 

 

Lupin looked around the empty classroom. This was the end, then.

 

He'd known it wouldn't last, eventually. Still, he hadn't been able to remain distanced from everything this room had offered.

 

Acceptance. Respect. Affection, even – from the boy whom he had tried to prepare for the darkness his future held in store.

 

He could only hope that he'd done enough; that he'd given something back to the only place where he had ever been allowed to be human.

 

Now that it was over, he was – again – on his way to a world where he would be nothing but a beast.

 

 

 

 


	5. Tell It Like It Is

Title: Tell It Like It Is

Characters: McGonagall, Dumbledore

Word count: 100

Challenge: Defence against the Dark Arts

Summary: Not even the world's greatest wizard can be good at everything. Obviously.

A/N: Set during the summer after OotP.

 

* * *

 

 

McGonagall cleared her throat.

 

"One more thing, Albus – we still have no new Defence professor."

 

"Well, I am considering…"

 

"Albus, listen. Within the last five years, Hogwarts has seen four DaDA teachers who were either evil, incompetent, or both. You know how much I respect you, but I think I owe it to the students to point out that selection of personnel might not be exactly your forte…"

 

"Minerva! Apart from the cursed DaDA position, I've picked a highly qualified staff!"

 

"Two words for you, Albus: Trelawney. Hagrid."

 

Dumbledore sighed wearily.

 

"Very well, Minerva. Who did you have in mind?"

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Too Much Information

Title: Too Much Information

Characters/Pairings: Snape, Harry/Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Pensieve

 

* * *

 

 

The sudden barrier felt like running into a brick wall. After two years of fruitless Occlumency training, Potter had successfully blocked him for the first time.

 

Snape paused, then tried again. The barrier wouldn't yield, he just got the faintest of impressions –

 

Gah. Another romantic memory. A special one, obviously, because now Potter was really fighting to keep him out. Let's see…

 

_Grey eyes closing. Smooth, warm skin so pale it seemed translucent. A flash of white-blond hair…_

 

Snape broke the connection just in time.

 

Seven hells.

 

Before their next training session, he would _force_ Potter to use a Pensieve.

 

 

 


	7. Indifference

Title: Indifference

Characters: Draco and Lucius Malfoy

Word count: 100

Challenge: Open and closed

Summary: The opposite of love is not hate, it's indifference.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco didn't turn around when the door opened.

 

"Have you reconsidered?"

 

The boy shook his head. "I won't take the Mark, father."

 

"Then you leave me no choice."

 

Draco shrugged. "I suppose that means I'll rot in the dungeons as a traitor to the Malfoy name?"

 

His father smiled coldly. "Nothing so dramatic. You will spend the rest of your life as a prisoner in your own room. That's how the Malfoys have always dealt with your kind."

 

Before he closed the door again, Lucius added softly: "After all, you are no traitor, my son. You are just a coward."

 

 


	8. Till Death Us Do Part

Title: Till Death Us Do Part

Pairing: Narcissa & Lucius Malfoy

Word count: 100

Challenge: Open and closed

 

* * *

 

 

Narcissa sighed when her husband opened the door to her bedroom.

 

"My, is it already Wednesday again?"

 

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you implying?"

 

His wife kept brushing her hair at the dressing table.

 

"Lucius, don't you think we should stop this charade? I've born the heir you wanted. I know perfectly well you are not interested in my company. Why do you still feel obliged to grace my bed with your presence?"

 

"Narcissa – "

 

"Close the door, would you, Lucius?"

 

"I already did."

 

Narcissa sighed again.

 

"Indeed, darling. Now do it from the other side, please."

 


	9. On the Rebound

Title: On the Rebound

Pairings: maybe Harry/Draco, past Harry/Cho

Word count: 100

Challenge: Quidditch

A/N: Set not too long after Harry/Cho went south.

 

* * *

 

 

Why was everyone looking at him?

 

Ron's eyes seemed ready to pop out of his head. Hermione's were as big as saucers. The students in front of them were turning to stare at Harry. Cho, a rather unbecoming frown creasing her pretty face, sent him an icy glare from the pitch.

 

What…

 

Oh, _fuck_!

 

Harry blushed crimson when he realized that he, Harry Potter, loyally wearing a Ravenclaw scarf like his classmates, had just pumped his fist into the air and shouted "Yes!" among the cheers which had erupted from the Slytherin stands when Draco Malfoy had caught the snitch.

 

 

 


	10. Once Burned

 

Title: Once Burned

Characters: Petunia & Vernon Dursley

Word count: 100

Challenge: Superstitions

 

* * *

 

 

Vernon Dursley was woken by a crash, followed by a shriek that made him jump out of bed.

 

Petunia, her face ashen, was kneeling on the bathroom floor among the shards of what had once been a mirror.

 

"Vernon, I broke it!" There was a trace of hysteria in her voice. "A mirror! That means bad luck for seven years!"

 

Vernon shook his head. "You cannot possibly believe this nonsense, Petunia? It's just a ridiculous superstition!"

 

"Well", his wife answered, her voice still trembling, "until the day Lily got her Hogwarts letter, I'd have said the same thing about magic."

 


	11. Close Shave

Title: Close Shave

Characters/Pairings: Goyle, Harry/Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Invisibility cloak

A/N: I'm sure everyone who isn't Goyle will be able to locate Harry in this one ;-)

 

* * *

 

 

Draco's voice was indignant. "Greg, what's so important that you had to wake me?"

 

Goyle looked around nervously before he whispered, "Blaise saw Potter outside our common room!"

 

Draco shrugged. "So what? And why are you _whispering_?"

 

"Don't you understand?" Goyle wailed. "Potter has an invisibility cloak! He could be sneaking around here just now, listening to everything we say!"

 

Draco rolled his eyes. "That's rubbish, Greg. Good night."

 

"But… there's no telling where he might be!"

 

Draco smiled as he turned back towards his bed, curtains securely closed, silencing charm in place.

 

"Greg – just leave Potter to me."

 


	12. Don't Get Me Wrong

 

Title: Don't Get Me Wrong

Characters/Pairings: Hermione/Ron/Harry

Word count: 200

A/N: Written for angeline_dark who requested a first kiss/trio-drabble. I'm afraid this is what you get if you ask a die-hard slasher for het...

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione and Ron sprang apart when Harry entered the common room – but not soon enough for him not to see what they had been doing.

 

"Hey! Since when are you two kissing?" Harry sounded more incredulous than angry.

 

Hermione blushed, but she answered nevertheless. "That… that was the first time, honestly. Are you – angry at us now or something?"

 

Harry slowly shook his head, his eyes never leaving those of his best friend. "I'm not angry at you; it's just that… well, I guess I'd hoped it would be me who…"

 

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry…" Before he could react, Hermione had approached him and pressed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. "You do know that whatever happens, I'll always love you dearly, don't you?"

 

Harry just stared at her, obviously at a total loss for words.

 

Hermione blushed again and looked back at Ron, her eyes pleading for moral support. She didn't get it, though; Ron, who looked just as stunned as Harry, wasn't even meeting her gaze.

 

"Hermione…" Ron's voice was hesitant, as if he still weren't sure what to think about the whole situation. "Actually – well, I don't believe Harry was hoping for a kiss from _you_ …"

 

 

 

 


	13. Double Trouble

Title: Double Trouble

Characters: Draco, McGonagall

Word count: 100 without the song lyrics

A/N: Yes, it's the song from the PoA movie – music by John Williams, lyrics by William Shakespeare, performed by the Hogwarts Choir. And their toads.

Written for cutecoati who requested this because she is evil. For that, you're getting songfic. Serves you right.

 

* * *

 

 

" _Double, double, toil and trouble…_ "

 

Draco was singing the ridiculous lyrics as quietly as he dared; McGonagall was watching him like a hawk.

 

" _…fire burn and cauldron bubble…_ "

 

Damn the woman! Humiliating him in front of the whole school just because he'd tripped up Saint Potter on the train!

 

" _…eye of newt and toe of frog, wool of bat and tongue of dog_ …"

 

She'd made it clear that he would either be singing in the blasted choir or kissing his prefect's badge good-bye.

 

"… _adder's fork and blind-worm's sting, lizard's leg and owlet's wing_ …"

 

He hadn't forgotten the extra warning she'd given him, either.

 

" _Something wicked this way comes!_ "

 

"Just in case I don't hear you singing at the top of your voice, Mr. Malfoy, rest assured you'll perform again at the Leaving Feast. Only then, you'll be singing soprano."

 


	14. Burning the Bridges

Title: Burning the Bridges

Characters/Pairings: Lucius Malfoy, Harry/Draco

Word Count: 100

Challenge: Break up

 

* * *

 

 

"You are going to end this relationship immediately."

 

Draco only shook his head. Lucius gave his son an icy look.

 

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out? You have disgraced your family name, and you will either come to your senses right now or…"

 

"Father, don't."

 

Draco sounded neither pleading nor threatening, merely resigned.

 

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

 

Draco sighed. "You were going to tell me I'd have to chose between Harry and my family. There's no need; I've made my choice."

 

He didn't look at Lucius when he added softly:

 

"Goodbye, father."

 


	15. Dear Harry

Title: Dear Harry

Characters: Angelina, Harry

Word count: 100

Challenge: Quill and ink

Warning: Character death

 

* * *

 

 

Angelina stared at the quill in her hand. She had just been about to start a 'Get well'-card for Harry when she'd been told the news.

 

Despite the best efforts of St Mungo's staff, Voldemort had taken his vanquisher with him.

 

And all she could do now was to wish she'd ever really known him. Not the seeker. Not the hero. Just him. Harry.

 

After a while, she dipped the quill into the ink and wrote:

 

_Dear Harry, I'm sorry. Love, Angelina_

 

She looked at the few words for a long time.

 

Perhaps Harry, wherever he was now, would understand.

 

 


	16. Watch Your Back

Title: Watch Your Back

Characters/Pairings: Harry/Draco

Word Count: 100

Challenge: Telling everyone

 

* * *

 

"Harry? We have to talk."

 

"About what?"

 

"About coming out to the school."

 

"Draco, _please_ , not again. We've quarrelled about this fifty times now. You know my reasons."

 

"You know what I think of them."

 

"Then we're at an impasse, aren't we?"

 

"Not exactly."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because I've taken matters into my own hands."

 

"DRACO! Don't say you've told anyone!"

 

"I haven't breathed a word."

 

"You're smirking. There's something you did behind my back."

 

"You bet."

 

"Draco. What. Did. You. Do??"

 

"I spelled _I'm madly in love with Draco Malfoy_ on the back of the robes you've been wearing today."

 


	17. A Matter of Perspective

 

Title: A Matter of Perspective

Characters/pairings: Snape, Rita Skeeter, Harry/Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Telling everyone

 

* * *

 

 

"So, what is your personal opinion about the spectacular coming out of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, Professor?"

 

Snape scowled at the reporter whose quick-quotes quill was hovering over the parchment expectantly. She seriously thought he would comment on the sordid affairs of schoolboys?

 

But then, the headmaster had strongly recommended cooperation with the press to avoid another scandal. Snape clenched his fists.

 

"My opinion? I think Mr. Malfoy should be checked for signs of exposure to Imperius."

 

Rita Skeeter gave him a falsely bright smile. "How peculiar! You see, Professor McGonagall said _exactly_ the same thing about Mr. Potter."

 


	18. Fallen Idol

Title: Fallen Idol

Characters: Lucius, Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Blondes have more fun

 

* * *

 

 

Lucius thought his heart would stop when he recognized the bottle in his seven year-old son's hand.

 

Damn infant curiosity! And of course Draco had gone straight for the one drawer which held the object Lucius _really_ hadn't wanted him to see.

 

The boy was trembling, his eyes swimming in tears. "Father, it's – it's bleach! You can't be using that! You taught me that every true Malfoy is a natural blond! Please say you're not dyeing your hair!"

 

Nothing for it, then. "I will say something better, my son."

 

Lucius whipped out his wand in one swift movement.

 

" _Obliviate_."

 

 

 


	19. Before the Storm

Title: Before the Storm

Characters: Draco Malfoy

Word count: 100

Challenge: Weather

A/N: Set during the summer after Lucius Malfoy's imprisonment.

 

* * *

 

The boy is sitting under an oak tree in the garden of his father's house. It's almost dark although it is only mid-afternoon; heavy black clouds have covered the sky, and the wind is getting stronger.

 

He doesn't move when the first roar of thunder breaks the silence.

 

Soon, heavy raindrops are dripping through the branches. They paste the boy's hair to his face, and as they run down his cheeks, they look almost like tears.

 

Yet, when a blinding flash of lightning splits the darkness, he smiles.

 

Let light have its victory.

 

The darkness will always be back afterwards.

 

 


	20. Magic Words

Title: Magic Words

Characters: Harry

Word count: 100

Challenge: Poetry

A/N: The quotes are from Edgar Allan Poe's poems "Spirits of the Dead", "To My Mother", "Dreams", and "Alone".

* * *

 

_Thy soul shall find itself alone_

_'Mid dark thoughts of the grey tomb-stone…_

 

Harry turned the page. Graveyard scenes were the last thing he wanted to read about.

 

_The angels, whispering to one another,_

_Can find, among their burning terms of love,_

_None so devotional as that of "Mother"…_

 

Not going there, either.

 

_Oh! that my young life were a lasting dream!_

 

Well. Perhaps he'd give it a try after all…

 

_From childhood's hour I have not been_

_As others were…_

 

Harry started to read.

 

Funny how words to express your misery could make it a little easier to bear.

 


	21. In Agreement

Title: In Agreement

Characters: Draco, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson

Word count: 100

A/N: This scene later made it into my longer story [From the Ashes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/25656/chapters/33450).

 

* * *

 

 

"So, your father actually signed the contract? You'll be marrying Parkinson once you leave school?"

 

Pansy's head jerked up. Obviously, Blaise and Draco hadn't noticed her when they'd entered the library.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco nod before Blaise spoke again.

 

"Well? How do you feel about it?"

 

One could almost hear Draco shrug when he answered curtly: "I'm content with it, I suppose."

 

Pansy knew who Draco Malfoy was. She knew _how_ he was, as well.

 

Therefore, she reckoned she'd probably never receive a compliment that would mean more than these few words did.

 

 


	22. Noblesse Oblige

Title: Noblesse Oblige

Pairing: Lucius/Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Fandom clichés

A/N: Warning for implied underage and incest. Couldn't be helped – it's about Malfoy-related fandom clichés, after all ;-)

 

* * *

 

 

Draco's silver hair gleamed in the torchlight as Lucius led him into the Malfoy gallery and pointed towards a portrait with his cane.

 

"This, my son, is Salazar Slytherin, our noble ancestor whose heir you are whatever the Dark Lord may claim. Here's your great-grandmother, Jezabel, who brought the Veela blood into our family. Over there..."

 

"Father?" Draco interrupted, exhaustion visible in his fine-featured face. "With all due respect, I _know_ what the family tradition for a Malfoy's twelfth birthday is about, and I'm tired. Can't we forgo the history lesson and get right to the shagging, please?"

 

 

 


	23. Headmaster's Office

Title: Headmaster's office

Characters/pairings: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry/Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Blue

 

* * *

 

 

The usual twinkle was gone from Dumbledore's blue eyes as he inspected the two boys in front of him over the rim of his glasses.

 

Their faces were flushed, their hair mussed, their clothes in disarray – he'd seen it all before. Far too often, in fact.

 

The headmaster sighed.

 

"So, Professor McGonagall, I take it that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy were once again caught fighting?"

 

McGonagall's stern face seemed a bit redder than usual.

 

"Albus, I'm not sure how to put this – but Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy were… well, not exactly _fighting_ when I walked in on them…"

 

 


	24. Star-Crossed Lovers

 

Title: Star-Crossed Lovers

Characters/pairing: Professor Sinistra, random Harry/Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Fandom clichés

A/N: Haven't you ever wondered how they squeeze in the actual Astronomy lessons with all the _extracurricular activities_ going on in the tower?

 

* * *

 

 

Professor Sinistra knocked twelve times before she walked in with her eyes squeezed shut.

 

"All right, lovebirds, do you hear me? Tonight's astronomy lesson is about to start, so GET OUT THIS INSTANT!!"

 

When the rustling of clothes and the sound of footsteps had ceased, she cautiously opened one eye. Too soon.

 

"Merlin's beard, Potter, Malfoy! There are twenty second-years waiting outside! OUT!!!"

 

After the room was finally clear, Professor Sinistra looked around with an exasperated sigh.

 

When would their hormone-crazed little minds finally realize that an Astronomy Tower might not be the best place for snogging _during the night_?

 

 


	25. Chip of the Old Block

Title: Chip of the Old Block

Word count: 100

Pairings: Lucius/Narcissa, Harry/Draco

Challenge: Lucius

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe it!"

 

Narcissa Malfoy sighed. "So you've said, Lucius. Five times, in fact."

 

Her husband ignored the remark. "He's a Malfoy! Dallying with a member of his own gender is bad enough, but to think that _my_ son would ever let that bespectacled, Muggle-loving Gryffindor into his bed..." He gave his wife a stern look. "Do you have an explanation for this?"

 

Narcissa shrugged. "Remembering their fathers in our sixth year, I'd guess it runs in the families."

 

She smiled sweetly when she saw the shocked expression on Lucius' face. "Oh dear, you _really_ thought I didn't know?"

 


	26. Vendetta

Title: Vendetta

Characters: Harry, Bellatrix Lestrange

Word count: 100

Challenge: Restraint

 

* * *

 

 

For years, Harry has been anticipating this moment: Bellatrix Lestrange, robes blood-stained, face soot-blackened, wand broken at her feet.

 

He's got her.

 

"What are you waiting for, boy?" she sneers. "It's just two simple words – come on, you know you want to!"

 

Harry clenches his teeth. There's a mad kind of triumph in her eyes when he raises his wand.

 

 

" _STUPEFY_!"

 

 

No flash of green light, just the thud of an immobilized body hitting the ground.

 

Harry turns away; his hands are shaking, but his voice is eerily calm when he whispers:

 

"I won't defeat you by _becoming_ you."

 

 


	27. Brother's Keeper

 

Title: Brother's keeper

Characters/pairing: Harry, Ginny, Ron/Lavender

Word count: 100

Challenge: Breakfast

 

* * *

 

 

"So, Ron", Harry began teasingly over breakfast, "is there anything you're planning tonight? Anything Lavender-related, perhaps?"

 

Ron's ears turned red as he kept his eyes fixed on his eggs. "None of your bloody business, mate!"

 

Everyone around them was grinning – except Ginny who was absent-mindedly buttering her toast and didn't seem to pay attention to the exchange.

 

In fact, she was thinking about a letter she had received earlier this morning.

 

"Dearest sister, Ronniekins is meeting his new flame down by the lake at 8 p.m. We've got the omnioculars. F&G"

 

Ginny's answer had been brief.

 

"I'll bring the popcorn."

 

 

 

 


	28. Oblivious

 

Title: Oblivious

Word count: 100

A/N: Written for dorrie6's First Line Challenge.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry Potter was oblivious.

 

He didn't see the shadows in Draco's eyes grow darker as the war went on. He didn't notice how Draco paled whenever a report about a failed Death Eater attack came in. He wasn't aware of the relief in Draco's face when he had read the newspaper without finding a familiar name in it.

 

He knew Draco had left behind everything for him and never wondered how much it had cost him.

 

Draco was his. It was all that mattered to Harry.

 

And until the day Draco's father was killed, he never expected it to change.

 

 


	29. Clichés / Capucin Vault / Riesenrad / Treasures / Cheers!

Title: Clichés / Capucin Vault / Riesenrad / Treasures / Cheers!

Word count: 100 each

Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco

Challenge: Local flavour (Vienna, Austria)

A/N: I had so much fun writing for this challenge that it spawned an entire, novel-length H/D fic, [Seven Days in June](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51209/chapters/67569).

 

 

* * *

 

Title: Clichés

 

 

Harry frowned. "THIS is the Danube?"

 

Draco sighed. "No, Potter, it's another bloody great river which just happens to go through Vienna as well. Of course it's the Danube. What's wrong with it?"

 

"Well, I expected it to be a bit more blue... you know, there's even a waltz named after it..."

 

Draco rolled his eyes. "You will be rather disappointed by our visit if you want this place to live up to all the tourist clichés. What's next, expecting people here to wear lederhosen and walk through the streets yodelling?"

 

Harry pouted. "You mean they don't? NOW I'm disappointed."

 

 

* * *

 

Title: Capuchin Vault

A/N: The Capuchin Vault is the crypt of the Habsburg family – for centuries, the emperors and their relatives were buried there. Today, it's one of Vienna's most famous tourist attractions. So is, BTW, the huge Central Cemetery where lots of famous Austrians are buried. This city has a morbid streak a mile wide...

 

 

"Draco, this is creepy."

 

Draco frowned. "It's _history_ , Harry. Think about all the people buried here who were..."

 

"I don't care. It's a dark, narrow underground place with a low ceiling, full of coffins. I feel like I can't breathe in here."

 

Draco shook his head. "That's not it. Yesterday, you seemed ready to run away when we visited the Central Cemetery, and that's above ground. Harry, what _is_ it with you and graveyards?"

 

Harry shuddered. "Can we go outside, please? I'll tell you there."

 

Quietly, he added: "It's something I probably should have told you a long time ago."

 

 

* * *

 

Title: Riesenrad

A/N: Also a major tourist attraction, the Riesenrad (Giant Ferris Wheel) takes you up to a height of about 65 metres.

 

 

"What do you mean, you won't go for a ride? There's a fantastic view from up there!"

 

Harry swallowed. "Well, you know, the thing is – I'm a bit afraid of heights... "

 

Draco stared at him. "You've got to be kidding me. Harry Potter, star SEEKER, is afraid of heights?"

 

"Oh, _flying_ is different. I just don't like high structures..."

 

Draco pouted. "You mean when we climbed the spire of St. Stephen's Cathedral yesterday, you were just holding my hand because you were afraid and not because you love me?"

 

Harry blushed. "Well – it might have been both."

 

 

* * *

 

Title: Treasures

A/N: The Emerald Vessel, cut from a single emerald of almost 3000 carat, is probably the most gorgeous gemstone in the Viennese Imperial Treasury.

 

 

Harry's face reminded Draco of a child watching a Christmas tree. "Wow. You said it was a huge collection, but this is _amazing_."

 

Draco grinned. "I told you you would like it. Come here, I want to show you my favourite."

 

Harry's eyes widened at the sight of the huge gemstone. It was almost the size of his fist and glittered in the most brilliant green he'd ever seen.

 

"It's beautiful", he said at last, "but so are many other things here. Why is this your favourite?"

 

Draco smiled. "The colour reminds me of  the eyes of someone I know."

 

 

* * *

 

Title: Cheers!

A/N: The quip about the Austrian drinking age is a RL quote from an American visitor.

 

 

"A glass of white wine, please", Draco told the waiter haughtily.

 

The man nodded, then looked at Harry. "Same for you?"

 

Harry hesitated. "Er – what is the drinking age in this country?"

 

The waiter shrugged. "Theoretically, it's sixteen."

 

Draco raised a pale eyebrow. " _Theoretically_? And practically?"

 

The man smiled. "Well, usually you may drink a glass of wine when you're tall enough to reach up to the table and grab it..."

 

Once the waiter had left, Harry turned to Draco and grinned. "I _like_ it here."

 

Draco grinned back. "Rule-breaking Gryffindor that you are? Yes, I thought you might."

 

 

 

 


	30. Once Upon A Time

Title: Once Upon A Time

Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Draco/Ginny, Harry/Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Crossover challenge – other witches/wizards

A/N: Co-authored with cutecoati, crossover with Grimm's fairy tales

Warning: Heartfelt apologies to Draco/Ginny- and/or Harry/Ginny-shippers – no offence is intended, the idea just seemed too funny to let it pass ;-)

 

* * *

 

 

_Local authorities report the tragic death of witch Ginevra W. (66) who was burnt in her own oven by two Muggle children, Hansel (11) and Gretel G. (9). The juvenile delinquents claim to have acted in self-defence because "she was fattening Hansel for slaughter"._

 

With a sigh, Harry closed the "Prophet".

 

"I _told_ you to be gentle when you broke up with her!"

 

Draco glared at him. "Oh, so it's _my_ fault now that she went nuts?"

 

"You left the poor girl as a gibbering wreck!"

 

" _Fifty_ years ago! And besides, may I remind you that _you_ dumped her first?"


	31. All Hallow's Eve

Title: All Hallows' Eve

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Halloween

 

* * *

 

 

"Harry?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"You're not going to the party?"

 

"No. Please go without me. I'm sorry, but..."

 

"Don't apologize."

 

"I simply don't feel like celebrating tonight."

 

"I understand. I guess I'll stay, too."

 

"There's no need..."

 

"Don't you want me to?"

 

"Of course I do. I just didn't want to ruin your Halloween because I'm moping at the wrong time."

 

"You're not _moping_. You're grieving; there's a difference. And besides, this _is_ the time for it."

 

"Hm?"

 

"Tomorrow is All Saints' Day, don't you know? The day to visit graveyards and remember those who died? You're just starting a bit earlier."

 

 


	32. That Time of Year

Title: That Time of Year

Characters: Hermione, Kingsley Shacklebolt

Word count: 200

Challenge: Halloween

 

* * *

 

 

_*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*_

 

"Trick or treat!"

 

A little girl with bushy brown hair opened the door.

 

"Hello, Paul. What do you want?"

 

The leader of a small group of funnily dressed children glared at her.

 

"Don't you know, Hermione? It's Halloween! Your mum is supposed to give us sweets!"

 

The girl looked smug. "She won't. My parents say it's bad behaviour to go from door to door asking for sweets, and sugar ruins your teeth. Besides, you look very silly in that sorcerer's costume, Paul."

 

"Oh, really? Shut up or I'll turn that awful hair of yours green!" The boy raised the painted stick he was carrying to point it threateningly at the girl.

 

When the other children started to laugh hysterically, he realized too late he'd probably made a mistake…

 

_*Pop*_

 

"OBLIVIATE!"

 

Sighing, Kingsley Shacklebolt surveyed the little group of suddenly blank-faced children before he changed the boy's hair from bright green to its former black. Then he took out his notebook and added the name ‘Hermione Granger' to his growing list of Hogwarts candidates.

 

With another sigh, he closed the notebook and Disapparated.

 

Shacklebolt rather liked being an Auror – but Halloween regularly made him wish he'd become an accountant instead.

 

 

 

 


	33. Into the Dark

Title: Into the Dark

Characters: Lucius Malfoy, Tom Riddle's diary

Word count: 100

Challenge: Lucius

A/N: Set during Lucius's first year at Hogwarts.

 

* * *

 

 

The boy examined the book closely. He'd tried every spell he knew, but the pages remained blank.

 

Nobody would send him an empty book. Besides, the thing radiated Dark Magic; he could feel his fingertips tingle when he touched it.

 

The boy knew about Dark Magic. You always had to give a bit of yourself in order to get the result you wanted.

 

He stared at the sharp tip of his quill for a moment before he carefully pierced his index finger.

 

Then he opened the book, dipped the quill into his blood and wrote:

 

_My name is Lucius Malfoy._

 

 


	34. No Fury Like

Title: No Fury Like

Characters/pairings: Draco/Pansy, Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Fighting

 

* * *

 

 

When Draco came out of the Slytherin common room, there was a red mark the size of a hand on his left cheek and a bemused smile on his face. Who'd ever have expected Pansy to have such strength in those little hands?

 

Then Draco spotted Harry who was waiting in the corridor, and his smile widened into a grin. Harry was sporting a similar mark, the imprint of five fingers still clearly visible on his cheek.

 

Draco walked over to him and raised an eyebrow. "Why, Potter," he drawled, "I suppose the Weasley brat took the news well, too?"

 

 


	35. Equilibrium

Title: Equilibrium

Characters: Draco, Harry

Word count: 100

Challenge: Foreign language spell

A/N: The spell is in German and means 'Night and fog, resembling no-one'. It's from Harald Reinl's movie adaptation of the _Nibelungenlied_.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Nacht und Nebel, niemand gleich."_

 

With great satisfaction, Draco watched as his reflection dissolved slowly like a wisp of smoke, starting from the tip of his wand which was pointing at the mirror.

 

He'd done it.

 

Finding and mastering the ancient dark spell had taken him the better part of four years, ever since he'd come to the conclusion that Potter possessed an invisibility cloak after that peculiar incident back in their third year.

 

Four years during which Potter had always had an advantage over him. Now that they were finally on equal footing, things were going to get _interesting_.

 

 


	36. Seeing Through You

Title: Seeing Through You

Pairings: Harry/Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Cheating

A/N: This scene also made it into [From the Ashes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/25656).

 

* * *

 

 

They were on the brink of the final attack; Harry knew he wouldn't be able to return before the Order's secret plan was set in motion.

 

Which meant he might never see Draco again. If he was honest with himself, he was even certain that he wouldn't.

 

Yet, he couldn't leave him like that – with no farewell, no warning what the immediate future held in store.

 

"Draco, it might be… some time before we see each other again…"

 

Draco just kept looking at Harry and answered quietly, "I'll be awaiting you, then – for as long as it takes."

 


	37. But Your Heart's Desire

Title: But Your Heart's Desire

Characters: Draco, Harry

Word count: 100

Challenge: Jealousy

 

* * *

 

 

"Why don't you run back to your fawning admirers, Potter?"

 

"Why don't _you_ go and have a cry on Daddy's shoulder, Malfoy?"

 

"I hate you, Potter."

 

"Funny, Malfoy, I was just going to say the same."

 

The two boys glared daggers at each other, each of them very careful not to feel anything but deepest contempt and absolute loathing.

 

One of them did certainly _not_ consider what he'd give for being worshipped as the famous hero of the wizarding world.

 

The other one did definitely _not_ ponder how much he'd give for knowing what it meant to have a father.

 


	38. Deliver Us

Title: Deliver Us

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Religion

A/N: This turned out more than a little meta-ish.

 

* * *

 

 

" _… for neither can live while the other survives._ " Harry sighed. "That's it, basically."

 

Draco shook his head. "It sounds like the Apocalypse quoted backwards by someone on something illegal. You don't actually believe this crap?"

 

Harry stared at him. "Voldemort believes…"

 

"Oh, so you're living your life according to the Dark Lord's beliefs now?"

 

"But Dumbledore –"

 

" – wants you to do the dirty work for him. Harry, you're not the bloody messiah! Open your eyes and start making your own choices for a change!"

 

Harry didn't seem fully convinced, but he smiled hopefully. "Perhaps I should."

 

Draco nodded briskly. "Amen."

 

 


	39. Tomorrow Is Another Day

 

Title: Tomorrow Is Another Day

Characters: Narcissa Malfoy

Word count: 100

Challenge: Drunk

A/N: Set shortly after Lucius' imprisonment at the end of OotP. Title from "Gone With the Wind".

 

* * *

 

 

The candlelight turned the amber liquid into molten gold, yet it burned like fire on her tongue and made her head swim.

 

Lucius wouldn't have approved.

 

He probably had other things to worry about right now.

 

What was she going to tell Draco when he came back from school tomorrow? He had always looked up to his father. How could she explain to him why Lucius had let him – _them_ – down so badly?

 

What should she do now?

 

Narcissa took another sip.

 

Tomorrow, she'd find a solution. Only tonight, she would allow herself to forget for a while.

 

 


	40. Suddenly Human / Coming of Age

Title: Suddenly Human

Characters: Ron, Harry, Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Anticipation

A/N: Set of matching drabbles, this one from Harry's POV.

 

* * *

 

 

When Ron asks Malfoy how his Daddy is doing in Azkaban on the first day of their sixth year, Harry reaches for his wand, prepared to hex Malfoy into next week if he dares to come back with _any_ sneering insult.

 

However, he's not prepared for Malfoy looking at them with eyes that appear to be decades older than the rest of his face and then turning away with a shrug.

 

Ron's triumphant grin makes Harry feel almost dirty all of a sudden.

 

What makes it worse is the realization that he might have to get used to the feeling.

 

 

 

********************

 

 

 

Title: Coming of Age

Characters: Draco, Ron, Harry

Word count: 100

Challenge: Redemption

A/N: Set of matching drabbles, this one from Draco's POV

 

* * *

 

When the Weasel throws an insult at him at the beginning of sixth year, Draco looks over and sees Potter beside Weasley, wand at the ready.

 

It's not that but the expression on Potter's face that makes him pause, though. Where there used to be loathing and disdain, there's a distant sort of emptiness now – as if petty slurs just didn't really matter anymore.

 

The feeling is oddly familiar.

 

So, Draco merely shrugs and turns away.

 

Let Weasley think he has won – he'll never understand why Draco is past caring.

 

Potter, on the other hand, looks as if he might.


	41. Thorn in Your Side

 

Title: Thorn in Your Side

Character: Lucius Malfoy

Word count: 100

Challenge: Temper tantrums

 

* * *

 

 

"I HATE that bespectacled Gryffindor git! Hate, hate, hate him!" The crystal chandelier exploded into shards, but that didn't stop the ear-splitting howls. "I'll rip his heart out and have it for breakfast! I'll dance on his crushed bones!"

 

Lucius rolled his eyes. This was getting ridiculous. "Potter's time will come, but until then, it's no use to…"

 

"I WANT HIS HEAD ON A PLATTER, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

 

Lucius sighed. It was going to be one of _those_ evenings.

 

"Yes, my Lord. I'm yours to command."

 

Thanks to Harry bloody Potter, Death Eating _really_ wasn't what it used to be.

 

 

 

 


	42. Oh Come All Ye Faithful

Title: Oh Come All Ye Faithful

Characters: Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldemort

Word count: 200

A/N: Christmas drabble for whitemunin

 

* * *

 

 

Trust the Dark Lord to break his followers out of Azkaban on Christmas Eve, thought Lucius Malfoy as he passed the petrified guards and walked towards the starry winter night outside the open gate.

 

The others were already waiting: Dolohov, Nott, Macnair, Rookwood, Crabbe, Goyle… the usual crowd. And right in front of them was their Master, his red eyes glittering like Christmas tinsel.

 

"Lucius," spoke the high-pitched voice, "I have come to grant you a privilege. You'll carry out my brilliant plan which can't fail to finally bring that wretched boy into my hands in a few months. You may consider it a Christmas present from your Lord."

 

Lucius cocked his head. "In a few months? Like, in May or June?"

 

"Why, yes, Lucius. Does it matter?"

 

"If I understand you correctly, my Lord, you want me to carry out a brilliant, fail-safe plan to capture Harry Potter shortly before the end of the school year."

 

"Exactly. First, you… Malfoy? Where do you think you're going?"

 

Lucius had turned around and was walking back towards the forbidding gate of Azkaban prison.

 

He didn't stop when he called over his shoulder, "My Lord, I'm going to save myself the trouble."

 


	43. Our Little Secret

 

Title: Our Little Secret

Word count: 100

Challenge: Unconventional pairing

 

* * *

 

 

"Finally… I thought you weren't coming."

 

"The house-elf was rather hard to shake off."

 

"Why did you bring him, then?"

 

"Because no-one in Diagon Alley is _ever_ going to see a Malfoy with a shopping bag."

 

"You're such a snob."

 

"And you're a disgrace, Weasley. Your hair! Your _clothes_! I really wonder why I keep risking my reputation for you."

 

"Because in spite of all my shortcomings, I have two things you lack?"

 

"Oh? And what would these be, pray?"

 

Winking, Molly leaned forward to provide a generous view of her ample cleavage.

 

"Do I have to remind you, Narcissa?"

 

 


	44. A Gentleman Can Live Through Anything

Title: A Gentleman Can Live Through Anything

Characters/Pairings: Draco, Neville/Luna

Word count: 208

A/N: The title is the prompt from shikishi.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco froze when he heard voices from behind the row of giant rubber trees. Hadn't Professor Sprout said that he was to serve his detention in the greenhouse alone? Yet, there were clearly two people speaking, although their voices were hushed, their words barely distinguishable.

 

Draco held his breath and listened.

 

"…can't believe you would… all the girls think I'm clumsy and stupid…"

 

"…don't care… look at me, they think I'm crazy…"

 

"But you're brilliant…"

 

"And you're so sweet… the roses you grew for me…"

 

His curiosity getting the better of him, Draco crept closer towards the towering plants and tried to peep through their huge leaves.

 

Five minutes later he was standing outside the greenhouse, gratefully gulping in the fresh air.

 

He wasn't going to be sick. He was a Malfoy, it Was Not Done to forsake his dignity like that.

 

Malfoys had faced all kinds of dark creatures without blinking. They had witnessed death and destruction – often brought about by themselves – without batting an eyelash. He would not shame his ancestors by flinching in the face of the unthinkable, even if it had scarred him for life.

 

Because he was _never_ going to get the image of Longbottom's bare arse out of his mind again.

 


	45. Too Good to Be True

Title: Too Good to Be True

Characters: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny

Word count: 239

Prompt: Something about Ginny

A/N: Set during the summer after OotP. Mostly meta disguised as snark, or maybe the other way around.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh my God." Ron's voice was barely above a whisper when the light from his wand fell into the tiny compartment they had discovered under the loose floorboards in the Burrow's attic.

 

"I _knew_ it." Harry's face was grim. "I knew it the moment I saw Moody in his trunk. I can't believe I didn't see it before…"

 

"How can we be sure this is the real one?" Of course, Hermione had to be the voice of reason.

 

Harry raised his wand. "One way to find out. _Enervate_!"

 

The small, red-haired bundle in front of them stirred, then moaned as if in pain. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at the trio in utter bewilderment. "What… where am I?"

 

"You're at home, Ginny," Ron said soothingly, "everything's going to be alright. Do you remember anything?"

 

She shivered, her face contorted into a grimace of anguish. "I don't know what happened – it was cold and dark… I was alone… and so afraid…" Then she spotted Harry, and her features lit up. "But I always knew you would find me, Harry…"

 

All three of them sighed in relief. "That's her, no doubt," Ron stated and bent forward to help Ginny out of her prison.

 

Hermione shook her head. "It's still unbelievable that we didn't notice sooner. A whole year –"

 

"We've all been really stupid," Harry agreed, "I mean, all things considered, the impostor wasn't even any _good_ at impersonating her!"

 

 

 


	46. Suum Cuique

Title: Suum Cuique

Characters: Harry, Ron

Word count: 407

A/N: Written for cordelia_v's prompt in honour of Snape's birthday.

 

* * *

 

 

Ron managed to pull Harry aside before they entered the Transfiguration classroom where their exam was going to start in a couple of minutes.

 

"Harry, listen to me – Fred and George just told me that McGonagall had to leave yesterday evening because her sister is ill and that Snape has been administering the Transfiguration exam for the second-years this morning!"

 

Harry's face fell. "Oh, bollocks. Just when I thought that the worst of the exams was over after surviving Potions yesterday."

 

"Don't you get it, mate? Everyone knows that Snape is horrible at Transfiguration – always has been since his first year at Hogwarts! This is our chance to get back at him at last! Just pretend that you've made a mistake and turn his hair green or transfigure his nose into a broccoli  – I bet he won't be able to change it back!"

 

Harry stared at him. "Are you nuts? Like I want to fail my Transfiguration exam _and_ be skinned alive by Snape afterwards!"

 

Ron grinned. "Would be worth it, though, wouldn't it? Come on, Harry, Gryffindors are supposed to be brave – and imagine his face!"

 

"Yeah, well" – Harry hesitated, pondering the tempting vision of a green-haired, broccoli-nosed Snape. Then Gryffindor recklessness got the better of him. "Alright, Ron. I'll do the nose, you'll do the hair, OK?"

 

Before Ron could answer, the classroom door opened and a black-haired head poked out.

 

A head wearing a tartan hat.

 

"Potter, Weasley, are you waiting for a written invitation? In with you, the exam's about to start –  and five points from Gryffindor for being late!"

 

Ron merely gaped for a moment before he rushed to his seat. "Professor, " Harry stammered, "I'm sorry, but – but I thought you'd gone to see your ill sister?"

 

"She got better. Now _do_ take a seat, Mr Potter, or the exam is going to start without you."

 

\+ + +

 

Two hours later, the students staggered out of the classroom after what had definitely been their most difficult and unpleasant Transfiguration exam _ever_.

 

The professor watched them leave, thin lips curling into a self-satisfied smile.

 

It was true, Severus Snape had always been horrible at Transfiguration, and he would have made a total fool of himself in front of Potter and his gang.

 

Luckily, he was also a very adept Potions Master – his greatest achievement being an improved Polyjuice recipe which made the potion's effect last for _two_ hours.

 

 

 

 

 


	47. Showtime

Title: Showtime

Pairings: McGonagall/Sprout, Hooch/Dumbledore

Word count: 292

Prompt: McGonagall/Sprout or Hooch/Dumbledore (with broomstick innuendos)

Warning: There's a world of wrong with this one…

A/N: For mizbean who gave me the prompt. It shouldn't come as a surprise that I did both ;-)

 

* * *

 

 

Madame Hooch steered her broom towards the glass roof of Greenhouse 4 and took care to touch down gently; her passenger wasn't as young as he used to be, after all.

 

"Here we are, Albus. Filch tells me it has become a lot more popular than the Astronomy Tower lately. All we have to do now is wait."

 

Dumbledore conjured two stools with a flick of his wand and sat down. He scanned the empty interior of the greenhouse and sighed wistfully.

 

"Do you remember when we didn't have to watch students to entertain ourselves, Rolanda?"

 

"Of course I do," Madame Hooch answered, giving him a dirty look, "this would have been the glorious times when we didn't need _my_ broomstick to have fun, hm?"

 

Dumbledore sighed again and didn't answer.

 

Madame Hooch was about to say more when she noticed someone moving around in the greenhouse. "Hey, there's someone… oh blast, it's Sprout! There goes our evening, Albus…"

 

"It would seem so… but look, someone's coming in… isn't that Minerva?"

 

Madame Hooch frowned. "What's this going to be, a faculty meeting among the potted plants? I think…"

 

The Headmaster never got to know what Madame Hooch was thinking because at that precise moment, her mouth fell open.

 

"Albus – are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

 

Dumbledore leaned forward and adjusted his spectacles.

 

"I would think so, Rolanda. This might become an interesting evening, after all."

 

Madame Hooch squinted down once again. "I don't believe it. Hooch and McGonagall?" She took a deep breath, trying to get over her initial shock. "Well, this is certainly going to be very – educational."

 

"Indeed. Do sit down, Rolanda, and make yourself comfortable." The Headmaster smiled benignly and reached into the folds of his robe. "Sherbet lemon?"

 

 

 

 


	48. To Thine Own Self Be True

Title: To Thine Own Self Be True

Word count: 288

Pairing: vaguely Harry/Draco

A/N: Written for shikishi's birthday based on her drabble "In the name of the father" (which is sadly no longer online).

 

* * *

 

 

You stare at the black-haired wizard who has stepped into your path on your way to the courtroom and see the vial in his hand.

 

He doesn't speak, but you haven't been his best student for nothing.

 

" _Veritaserum_?" You refuse to believe it. "Why would they bother?"

 

"Potter requested it. He knew the Wizengamot couldn't say no to the Hero of the Second War." You doubt you have ever heard so much venom in anyone's words, even Snape's.

 

Veritaserum.

 

You wanted to remain strong, and proud, and unbroken, as befits a Malfoy. Instead, they will turn your mind inside out and force you to reveal every shameful secret, every moment of weakness, every betrayal, every misdirected feeling, everything you were prepared to take to your grave to keep it buried forever.

 

Because Potter requested it.

 

You close your eyes for a moment. This is it, then. You've come this far, only to realise it has all been for nothing.

 

Nothing. It's all you're ever going to be, now that the only thing you were still clinging to will be taken from you at the Golden Boy's request.

 

"How dare he?" Your voice is raspy, strange in your own ears. "How DARE he interfere? Does he think I'll thank him for this?"

 

Snape shrugs. "I asked him the same question. He said he expected you to hate him for the rest of your life."

 

You stare at him, completely numb. You're used to Harry Potter not making sense, but this is… different somehow. " _That's_ what he said?"

 

Snape's face is unreadable. "His exact words were: 'I expect he's going to hate me for as long as he lives because of this. But he _will_ live, and that will have to be enough for me."

 

 


	49. Perchance To Dream

Title: Perchance To Dream

Word Count: 584

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Harry/Ginny

A/N: One from the "If you get the joke, you're old" department ;-)

 

* * *

 

 

_The deafening sounds of fighting were all around them, but Harry didn't notice anything. His world had condensed into the broken body he was cradling in his arms, into Draco's face that already showed the bluish pallor of death, fair hair sticking to it with dried blood._

_He had lost him – for the second time. This time, however, Draco could no longer change his mind about the choices he'd made and come back to Harry as he had done a mere night ago, on the eve of the final battle. He was gone, and there was nothing left for Harry, nothing but broken dreams and a future that was no longer worth fighting for..._

\+ + +

 

Harry wakes drenched in cold sweat. He is used to the nightmares by now, but still, a mere second after waking up from the memories they torture him with, he always feels as if it had all just happened yesterday, as if the two years that separate him from the horrors in his past had never passed at all, and it takes him a while to stop shaking.

 

He listens to the soft breathing beside him, relieved that he didn't wake her up this time. He hates to see the look in Ginny's eyes when she realizes what he as been dreaming about. It makes him feel guilty for not being able to return her quiet, undemanding love the way she would deserve it, for letting her stay with him even though they both know she'll never be more to him than a crutch that allows him to keep going. She accepts it because she loves him, and Harry is painfully aware of how pathetic it is that he is actually grateful for that.

 

\+ + +

 

When Harry wakes again, it's 7:30 in the morning, and the other side of the bed is empty. He is surprised for a moment; Ginny has to leave for work at seven, but she usually wakes him to say goodbye. Then he hears the sound of the shower in the bathroom next door and guesses that she must have overslept today.

 

She doesn't hear him knock, so he opens the door to the bathroom and is just about to bid her good morning when his heart stops.

 

The person stepping out of the shower is not Ginny.

 

Wet, silver-blond hair is plastered to a pale, pointed face; Harry catches a glimpse of equally pale, lean limbs before they disappear under a huge green bath towel. Then the apparition turns around, and Harry is looking into the stormy grey eyes he has closed himself two years ago.

 

Draco seems puzzled for a moment when he sees Harry standing in the open door; then his expression changes to concern. "Harry, what's the matter? You look as if you'd seen a ghost!"

 

After a few seconds of silence, understanding dawns in his eyes. "You've been dreaming again, haven't you?"

 

Before he can say anything, Harry finds himself in a warm, rather damp embrace. He feels soft skin and wet hair against his face as Draco holds him and whispers into his ear: "Forget about it, love. Whatever it was, however bad it was, it was just another nightmare."

 

Shaking all over, Harry leans against Draco; all he can do is repeat, over and over: "Don't go away… don't leave me again, please…"

 

He has closed his eyes, but he feels Draco shake his head as he answers: "I'm right here with you, Harry, and I'm not going anywhere."

 

 

 

 


	50. Ravenclaw

Title: Ravenclaw

Word count: 600

A/N: Cloudlessnights, faithful beta, this is for you and your House.

 

* * *

 

 

You have always loved the library.

 

The smell of dry parchment and leather, the silence that is only broken by hushed whispers, the dust motes which are dancing in the golden rays of sunlight filtering through the large windows – and the thousands and thousands of books on the shelves.

 

You come here every day. You could study in your common room, but you prefer this quiet sanctuary of knowledge where nothing comes between you and the tome you've chosen.

 

It's an almost sensual pleasure to run your fingers over smooth parchment, yellow from age, or thin, well-worn paper that is rough under your touch. Every book you open is a door into another world, alluring and fascinating and so new even if it is filled with the wisdom of a millennium. And after each book, there's another, reassuring you that the journey they're taking you on will never end because a human life just isn't long enough to see it through. That, you think, is the best part of it all.

 

You know that it's different for others. You glance over to the table where the bushy-haired Gryffindor girl almost disappears behind huge stacks of books. You respect her intelligence, but you don't think she really understands the true nature of learning. She's always frantic in her attempts to know everything, find every explanation, a solution to every problem whenever it may be asked of her. Unlike you, she never takes the time to simply admire the beauty; she's always chasing after a goal that is not for humans to achieve. While you feel humbled by the vastness of the knowledge that surrounds you, she is humiliated by the impossibility of grasping it all. Where you're floating, she's drowning.

 

To your left, you notice a smile on the blond boy's face who is immersed in an enormous, ancient-looking tome. He seems closer to understanding you; you have seen him gaze in wonder at the magical texts before him, eyes shining with awe when he encountered an especially ingenuous spell, a particularly magnificent potion, an extraordinarily powerful incantation. Yet, as befits the serpent's children, he will always first and foremost love knowledge for the power it brings, not for its beauty, forever asking what he can achieve by the things he has learned and how they will allow him to best others. You are no stranger to competitiveness yourself, but it has never been the main motivation in your quest for knowledge. You don't need a reason for wanting to learn.

 

It's all there in front of you, waiting for you to discover it. The only limitations are those of your own mind and sometimes those of your body when your eyes grow tired and your back aches after hours of studying. You don't discern between good and evil, light and dark; unlike the Gryffindors who are appalled and the Slytherins who are fascinated by the idea of dark magic, you have always understood that darkness is a matter of use, not of the nature of knowledge itself – just like a powerful poison can heal, a strong medicine can kill if used accordingly.

 

Because you understand all this, you're back at your table in the library every day, inhaling the smell of dust and parchment, enjoying the quickening of your heartbeat when you open another book. You can't think of any place you'd rather be in these precious hours when your world consists of nothing but the written words in front of you and the endless possibilities they offer.

 

It's where your heart is, where you belong.

 

It's who you are.

 

 


	51. Twist for Twist

 

Title: Twist for twist

Characters: Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: The Ferret Incident

A/N: The title is taken from Rudyard Kipling's "Rikki-tiki-tavi".

 

* * *

 

 

Draco was still seething when he dipped the quill into the ink.

 

"Dear Father -"

 

He imagined his father's reaction to the news and cringed with embarrassment. Yet, there was no helping it; he couldn't get back at the madman himself.

 

I know your father of old, boy… you tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son…

 

Draco paused.

 

Lucius Malfoy would never let Moody get away with attacking his heir. Mad-Eye had to know this.

 

Was he _counting_ on it?

 

Thinking very hard, Draco slowly lowered the quill.

 

Then he pointed his wand at the unfinished letter.

 

" _Incendio_."

 

 

 


	52. True Colours

Title: True Colours

Characters: Snape, Dumbledore

Word count: 100

Challenge: The Ferret Incident

A/N: Set at the end of GoF.

 

* * *

 

 

Dumbledore had managed to escape Snape's gaze for days, but eventually the Head of Slytherin couldn't be avoided any longer.

 

The Headmaster sighed. "Just say it, Severus – I should have listened to you back then."

 

Snape shrugged. "You allowed a teacher to torture a student. It was only Draco Malfoy, after all, so you refused my request to have Moody fired. Don't insult me with an apology you don't mean now that your loathing for Slytherin House brought about the Dark Lord's return."

 

"I do not loathe Slytherin, Severus," Dumbledore protested gently.

 

Snape shrugged again. "Keep telling yourself that, Headmaster."

 

 


	53. Star-Crossed

Title: Star-Crossed

Word Count: 100

Characters: Dumbledore, Harry

Challenge: Latin

 

* * *

 

 

This would be it. The end of the war, one way or the other. The day that decided the fate of the Wizarding World. The final battle.

 

Albus Dumbledore surveyed the Order's troops one last time before turning to their leader who stood before him, the sword of Gryffindor in his hand.

 

"Are you ready?"

 

Harry didn't answer; he just gave the old wizard a tight-lipped smile and raised the sword. It started to glow in a bluish light as Dumbledore whispered the ancient incantation that would hopefully lead them all to victory over the powers of darkness.

 

" _Potestas vobiscum_."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore's incantation is "May the force be with you" in Latin ;-)


	54. And A Time to Every Purpose under Heaven

Title: And A Time to Every Purpose under Heaven

Characters/Pairings: Draco/Ginny, Aziraphale, Crowley

Word count: 425

Prompt: My prediction for Draco/Ginny (written before the publication of book 6).

A/N: HP/Good Omens crossover, but all you really need to know about Good Omens here is that Aziraphale is an angel and Crowley a demon.

 

* * *

 

 

The young couple was slowly walking along the path through their Manor's garden until they reached a little bench that was half-hidden under a huge old cherry tree. It was a beautiful spring day, and the tree was in full bloom; bees were buzzing between the branches, and the air was filled with the fragrance of the blossoms.

 

The woman whose fiery-red hair was gleaming in the sunlight smiled at her husband. "Shall we sit down?"

 

The blond man frowned. "Won't you be cold? It's still rather chilly here in the shade under the tree..."

 

She rolled her eyes. "Darling, I'm pregnant, not sick. I'm perfectly fine, and you don't have to wrap me in cotton wool until the baby is born!"

 

He gave her a chastised look. "Sorry, love, I just can't help worrying..."

 

She shook her head and carefully lowered herself onto the bench. After a moment, he sat down beside her and put his arm around her; she rested her head on his shoulder and whispered: "Have I already told you today how much I love you?"

 

He pulled her closer and smiled. "Yes, but you know I can't hear it often enough, sweetheart."

 

\+ + +

 

From his viewpoint on the hilltop nearby, Aziraphale gave a happy little sigh. It was a rare feeling for an angel, but he was utterly content with the way things were going here. It had not been easy, but he really liked the result of the effort he had put into this.

 

Beside him, Crowley scowled down at the young man who was gently picking cherry blossoms out of his wife's red hair. "Can we stop watching this disgusting display now, angel? I'm getting heartburn from all the sticky sweetness."

 

Aziraphale turned to him, his expression smug. "I didn't honestly expect you to appreciate this – you never believed it would work, didn't you?"

 

The demon's scowl deepened. "This boy was destined to be _mine_ – to bring death, destruction and despair and some other ominous things that begin with d. Now look what happened instead!"

 

"There's a season to everything, Crowley." Aziraphale looked pointedly at the bag the demon had slung over his shoulder. It wasn't fully closed, and the rounded tip of a steel blade and a bit of black leather were poking out. "Speaking of which, how's your triple toe loop coming?"

 

Crowley gave him a sneer. "I'm practising quads by now, angel. You know bloody well there's little else for me to do back home in the underworld, given the current temperature there."

 

"Yes," Aziraphale said with an angelic smile, "so I've heard."

 

 

 

 


	55. Preventive Measures

Title: Preventive Measures

Pairing: Lucius/Narcissa

Word count: 100

Challenge: Crying babies

 

* * *

 

 

"Hand me the belladonna, Lucius, would you?"

 

Lucius frowned at his wife who was stirring the steaming potion. "Are you sure this is wise? Belladonna will render the effect permanent."

 

Narcissa glanced up and raised a golden eyebrow.

 

Lucius gave her a stern look. "You should at least consider the possibility of wanting another somed-…"

 

His words were cut off by an earsplitting wail from the upper floor. The boy truly had the lungs of a Malfoy.

 

Narcissa's eyes narrowed. "It's the belladonna or my locked bedroom door for the next _decade_ , dear."

 

Lucius paled and reached for the bottle.

 


	56. The That Builds Stronger

Title: He That Builds Stronger

Word Count: 100

Challenge: Send in the clowns

A/N: The title is a quote from Hamlet, act 5, scene 1: _First Clown: "What is he that builds stronger than either the mason, the shipwright, or the carpenter? (...) A grave-maker: the houses that he makes last till doomsday."_

Set at the end of the war.

 

* * *

 

 

"That's deep enough, boy."

 

"So shallow?"

 

"There's no magic left in them; they're broken. They won't walk."

 

"Some of them seem so young..."

 

"Old enough to die – like everything that lives."

 

"No funeral for them, too?"

 

"Nothing but us."

 

"I saw the mausoleum they're building for..."

 

"Ah, but his side won. These here lost, and therefore they're garbage to get rid of before it rots."

 

"So the side makes all the difference?"

 

"In the end, there's not much difference at all."

 

"There's no difference between three feet of marble and twelve inches of dirt?"

 

"To those under it, there isn't."

 

 

 

 


	57. Lux Perpetua

Title: Lux Perpetua

Pairing: Draco/Pansy

Word count: 100

Challenge: Saying Goodbye

Warning: Character death

 

* * *

 

 

I never expected death to be like this.

 

I thought that everything would go dark, and that my awareness would fade into nothing. Witnessing my own funeral wasn't part of that vision.

 

I see her standing beside the open grave. Her eyes are distant, as if she knew that what's inside isn't _me_ any longer.

 

She doesn't notice me, doesn't know I'm here. Still, I feel her reaching out towards me.

 

I look at her and try to say goodbye – but I realize that I can't.

 

Not now, not ever.

 

There will be no leaving her. She won't let me go.

 


	58. Starting Over

Title: Starting Over

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Anonymity

A/N: For lilysunshine who asked for fluff.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco looked around the small apartment, his expression guarded.

 

"That's it, then?"

 

Harry nodded. "Our place, you, me, and the Muggle world around us. Nothing else."

 

Draco shook his head, bemused. "Who'd have believed that you would abandon the hero-worshipping masses..."

 

"...or that a Malfoy would agree to live among Muggles?" Harry smiled. "Besides, I'm done being a hero."

 

"Just as I'm done being the traitorous son of a Death Eater. We're nothing but faces in the crowd now."

 

"I'm rather looking forward to it." Harry reached for Draco and pulled him closer. "And you'll always be _everything_ to me."

 

 


	59. Slipping Up

Title: Slipping Up

Characters: Bill and Charlie Weasley

Word count: 385

Prompt from shikishi: Stick like glue

A/N: Set at the Burrow during the summer between Charlie's sixth and seventh year.

 

* * *

 

 

"Home at last, are you?" Bill flung himself comfortably into the battered armchair in the corner of Charlie's small room.

 

Charlie looked up from the Quidditch manual he'd been reading on the bed. "Hello to you, too!"

 

"School still standing, then?"

 

Charlie grinned. "You should ask Fred and George, not me."

 

"Ah, yes, there are more important things than pranks." Bill leaned closer and lowered his voice to a suggestive whisper. "How's your girl doing?"

 

Charlie blushed ever so slightly. "Peggy is fine, thanks."

 

"Everything going smoothly between the sheets?" Bill had never been one to beat around the bush.

 

Charlie shut the book with a snap. "No thanks to you, big brother!"

 

Bill frowned. "Hey, is that the way you thank me for sharing my vast and impressive knowledge with you? Remember that I taught you to..."

 

"Ah yes, a great many things", Charlie interrupted, "remember when I told you Peggy was nervous at first, and you taught me all those nifty charms? The lubrication charm in particular?"

 

"Always a good one, that, isn't it?"

 

"It sticks."

 

Bill gaped at his brother. "It does what?"

 

"It sticks. As in, like glue. _Fast-drying_ glue, to be exact. This is not funny!" he added when Bill started to grin. "If Penny hadn't remembered that one super-strong cleaning charm, we'd have had a hard time explaining _that_ to Pomfrey!"

 

Bill was shaking with laughter now. "Well, don't blame me if you mess up a simple charm!"

 

"I didn't", Charlie replied calmly, "that's the funny thing. After our little adventure, I searched through half the bloody library until I found it, and it turned out I did it exactly right. There was just a little detail – have you actually ever _used_ the charm, Bill?"

 

Bill winked. "Many times, little bro."

 

"Very interesting." Charlie gave Bill a bright smile. "Because I looked into the specifics of the charm, and there seems to be something you missed..."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Like, to be blunt, it's not supposed to be used for pussies. And I'm not talking about kittens, you know."

 

Now it was Charlie's turn to lean closer and lower his voice. "Bill, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

 

 

 


	60. Ceasefire

Title: Ceasefire

Characters: Harry, Snape

Word count: 328

Prompt from cordelia_v: Snape tries to teach Harry some charms that, er, might be useful in bed.

A/N: Set after the end of the war. This is what happens when you ask a diehard H/D shipper for Snarry ;-)

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe you have made a _list_."

 

Snape raised an eyebrow.

 

"Believe me, I wish it weren't necessary, Mr Potter."

 

Harry sighed. "I see. We're back at the old student-teacher game, aren't we, Severus?"

 

"Trust me, I..."

 

"...wish it weren't necessary." Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, I get the picture. May I still point out, _Professor_ , that I find the idea that I should need remedial sex ed rather insulting?"

 

"That is too bad, Mr Potter, because you _do_ need it. Now stop pouting and pay attention so we can get this over with."

 

\+ + +

 

Harry sighed. "How far down the list are we by now?"

 

"Less than halfway through, and if you don't focus, it will take us even longer."

 

"Remind me again why I've agreed to this humiliating procedure in the first place?"

 

"Because there's virtually nothing a Gryffindor in love is incapable of agreeing to in order to please the one who owns his little gold-and-scarlet heart?"

 

Harry looked straight into Snape's dark eyes. "There's no reason to make fun of my feelings, you know."

 

Snape frowned slightly and turned back to the list.

 

"The next problem to tackle would be your self-control. There's a charm for that specific purpose..."

 

Harry clenched his teeth. "I think I can control myself just fine, thank you!"

 

Snape gave him a cool look. "Is that so, Mr Seventeen Seconds?"

 

His cheeks burning, Harry scribbled down the incantation and didn't answer.

 

\+ + +

 

"Are we _finally_ done?"

 

"Your gratitude is overwhelming as always, Potter. Yes, we're done. Now take the list and your notes, practise your charms and make sure you use them in a way that makes future sessions of this kind unnecessary."

 

Harry all but jumped out of his chair and was halfway out of the door when...

 

"Mr Potter."

 

When Harry turned back, Snape gave him a look that sent a shiver down his spine. "Please make sure to tell Mr Malfoy that he owes me _big time_ now."

 

 

 


	61. Closure

Title: Closure

Word count: 192

Prompt from mizbean: Harry/Draco meet the family

 

* * *

 

 

"Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet someone."

 

Draco took a deep breath and tried to ignore the lump in his throat, reminding himself that he was _not_ nervous.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about us earlier, but the time never seemed right. I'm not sure if it's right now, but I want you to know."

 

He was clutching Harry's hand now as if it were a lifeline. This was getting ridiculous.

 

"I 'm aware that this is not what you expected, and I never wanted to disappoint you, but I love him, and I hope you can understand that and be happy for me."

 

When Harry had finished, there was silence. Draco had expected it to be awkward, perhaps even uncomfortable, but it seemed – peaceful, somehow.

 

He looked at the simple grey headstone that read nothing but _Lily and James Potter, 1959-1981_ and tried to understand why this was so important to Harry. It wasn't as if his parents were able to give them their blessing, after all.

 

Still, judging by the soft little smile on Harry's face, he seemed to think that this was exactly what they had got.

 

 


	62. Sugar and Spice

Title: Sugar and Spice

Word count: 596

Prompt from cutecoati: Lucius, McGonagall, and a bunch of roses

A/N: Set during Lucius Malfoy's early years at Hogwarts. I'm assuming here that one of the Lestrange brothers, Crabbe senior, and Goyle senior were all at Hogwarts together with Lucius (not necessarily in his year).

 

* * *

 

 

"This is never going to work, Malfoy, McGonagall will start her rounds any minute now!"

 

"If you want to chicken out, Lestrange, then by all means, go back to bed."

 

"I didn't say that! All I want to know is how you're planning to get by her!"

 

The blond boy smirked. "We won't have to."

 

"What?" That was Crabbe, monosyllabic as ever.

 

Lucius gave them a superior look. "She'll be late tonight, so we won't have any problems sneaking out. Once we're out the main gate, nothing will stop us from getting down to the lake. The girls should be there by then, as should the Ravenclaws we've invited."

 

"And they'll have brought the food, right?"

 

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Yes, Goyle, they will, just as I've told you at least three dozen times by now."

 

Goyle seemed unfazed by the reprimand. "Just making sure."

 

Lestrange, however, wouldn't be silenced so easily. "How can you know that McGonagall will be late tonight? She never is!"

 

"Because", Lucius answered haughtily, "I've left a bunch of fifty red roses on her doorstep, together with a letter that should give her pause for a while."

 

"Where did you get fifty red roses?"

 

Lucius rolled his eyes again. It was no easy lot to be surrounded by idiots, even if it gave him the advantage over them. "I transfigured them from toothpicks, Goyle. It's called magic, remember?"

 

"What's in the letter?" At least, Lestrange was asking slightly more intelligent questions.

 

Lucius grinned. "A very poetic confession of undying love by someone who has admired her from afar for years and is too shy to approach her."

 

"Ew." Crabbe shook his head. Goyle, however, seemed impressed. "She'll spend ages trying to figure out who it is from!"

 

Even Lestrange was smirking. "Love letter, eh? That must be a first for the old spinster – but won't she recognize your handwriting?"

 

"For Merlin's sake, give me a little credit!" Lucius was about to lose his patience with these imbeciles. "I made a house-elf copy it for me. They're only prohibited from doing our homework, and elf writing can't be traced back magically like human handwriting. Happy now?"

 

"It seems you've thought of everything." Finally, there was grudging respect in Lestrange's voice. About time, too.

 

"Quiet now! We're almost there, just around the corner and then through the gate..."

 

" _Lumos_!"

 

Blinking in the sudden bright light, the boys stopped dead. It would have been too late to run anyway, because they were already face to face with their transfiguration teacher.

 

"Out for a little stroll, gentlemen? Would you care to explain what you are doing here after hours?"

 

Lucius swallowed. "Professor, we – well, we were just..."

 

"...looking for a detention?" McGonagall's voice was icily calm. "In this case, I'm happy to inform you that your quest was successful. Let's make it a week of detention and, between the four of you, eighty points from Slytherin, shall we? And now get back to your dormitories – but I'd like a word with you before you leave, Mr Malfoy."

 

When the others were out of earshot, McGonagall gave Lucius a thin-lipped smile. "I'd thank you for the roses, Mr Malfoy; they're quite a fine demonstration of your transfiguration skills. In seventh year, you are going to learn how to identify a wizard's magical signature in any object he has transfigured – but until then, I suggest that you refrain from sending me any more flowers. Besides", she added, seemingly oblivious to the furious blush on Lucius' face, "no more letters either, please. Frankly, your prose is somewhat too purplish for my taste."

 

 

 


	63. Mirror, Mirror

Title: Mirror, Mirror

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Word count: 100 words

Challenge: Echo

A/N: Set during the summer between fifth and sixth year.

 

* * *

 

 

You know it well by now – the feeling that the ground you've built on is opening up under your feet, that the fortress that was your world is crumbling into dust around you and leaves you standing alone in the face of the rising storm, that darkness has swallowed up what was once your future.

 

It comes during the night when you wander empty corridors or search the black sky for your star that has fallen, for the bearer of your light that no longer shines.

 

You know it well – and you may one day recognize it in each other's eyes.

 

 


	64. Birds of a Feather

Title: Birds of a feather

Characters: Percy Weasley, Pansy Parkinson

Word count: 440

Prompt from hilarita: Interrupting something, a heavy book

 

* * *

 

 

The longer Pansy was watching the bespectacled Weasel out of the corner of her eye, the more curious she got.

 

He was sitting all by himself in a corner of the library which was almost empty this late in the evening, and he seemed totally engrossed in a huge tome. There was a reddish tinge to his cheeks that clashed horribly with his carrot-coloured hair; his eyes were shining feverishly, and his forehead glistened as if it were covered in sweat.

 

Pansy _really_ wanted to know what he was reading.

 

She got up as silently as she could and darted behind the nearest bookshelf. From there, she started edging closer to him, using the shelves for cover although she doubted he'd have noticed her even if she'd been trampling around in front of him in hob-nailed boots.

 

She was only a few steps away from him, close enough to hear his laboured breathing. Pansy made a face and decided to interfere as long as his hands were still safely on the table. There were a few things she just didn't need to see, not even if they would provide blackmail material beyond her wildest dreams.

 

She checked carefully for Madam Pince before she whipped her wand out of her sleeve.

 

" _Accio_!"

 

The Weasel's head jerked up when the book slipped away under his hands. Pansy congratulated herself when he stared at her as if a bucket of cold water had just been emptied over his head. Oh, she was _so_ going to milk this for all it was worth – one didn't get the occasion to humiliate a Weasley to the dust every day, especially not Percy the Poncy Prefect.

 

Pansy gave Percy her sweetest smile. "Am I interrupting something, Weasel?"

 

He coughed, blushing as if his cheeks were on fire. "Not at all, I was just... reading..."

 

She grinned maliciously. "Reading. Right. You don't mind me taking a look, then? I'd just love to see what's getting you all hot and bothered..." With that, she snapped the book shut to read the title on the cover. Weasley, his face suddenly ashen, closed his eyes in dejection.

 

When a scalding comment on his need to get a life failed to be uttered, he cautiously opened them again after a while. Pansy was inspecting the unabridged edition of "Prefects Who Gained Power – A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers" with a bemused expression.

 

"Now I've truly seen it all. You're getting off on _power_ , Mr Perfect Prefect?"

 

She handed him the book back with a strange smile. "I never thought I'd ever say that to a Weasel, but how in Merlin's name did _you_ end up in Gryffindor?"

 

 

 


	65. Ex Libris

Title: Ex Libris

Characters/Pairing: Harry/Draco, Pansy Parkinson

Word count: 500

Prompt by mystery_skies: Harry/Pansy/Draco, the Restricted Section

A/N: The most explicit one of the bunch. Set during Harry and Draco's time at Hogwarts, and therefore firmly AU.

Warning: Probably underage

 

* * *

 

 

Harry suspected that from now on, he'd be the only person in the wizarding world who got turned on by _Moste Potente Potions_ – because he'd been staring at that book since Draco had bent him over the desk and started pounding into him.

 

They hadn't been able to meet in weeks, and just when Harry had thought he'd explode with pent-up desire and frustration, he'd received a note saying _Five p.m., library, entry to the Restricted Section. I've got a pass, come along under your cloak. D._

 

If he hadn't been so horny, he'd never have agreed to this – but here he was, hidden behind a shield of Silencing Spells and Disillusionment Charms, with his shirt open and his trousers around his ankles, being fucked within an inch of his life while the other students walked around outside the restricted part of the library without noticing what was going on right next to them. Harry had kept his eyes firmly on the shelf in front of him ever since he'd seen Lavender and Parvati sit down at a desk less than five metres away; he was trying very hard not to think about where he was, and the sight of his classmates wasn't exactly helping.

 

"Draco, you – God, _yes_ – you couldn't have thought of some other place to meet?"

 

Draco pushed into him so hard that Harry saw sparks erupting before his eyes. "It was here or nowhere," he groaned, digging his fingers into Harry's hips, "Pansy told Flitwick I'd help her with her Charms project, so he gave her a note for the two of us..." He thrust forward again, and Harry gripped the edge of the desk, biting his lips to keep himself from making a sound.

 

Then one of Draco's hands was on Harry's straining erection, stroking in rhythm with his thrusts, and Harry forgot everything but the searing pleasure shooting through him. He jerked his hips, pushing into the circle of Draco's fingers and then back again, burying Draco's cock even deeper inside him. Draco shifted a bit, changing the angle, and Harry gave up his attempt to remain quiet and screamed, coming over Draco's hand until he thought he'd black out.

 

A moment later, Draco followed with a muffled cry and, still buried balls-deep inside Harry's arse, collapsed against his sweat-soaked back. For a while, there was no sound but their panting, until Harry managed to gasp, "I guess we... owe Pansy one now..."

 

The air beside him shimmered, and then Harry's invisibility cloak fell away, revealing Pansy Parkinson who was perched on the edge of the desk, looking flustered and straightening her skirt. Harry, shocked, tried to move, but Draco, who seemed completely unfazed by their compromising position, refused to budge and held him in place.

 

Pansy gave Harry the dirtiest smirk he'd ever seen on a girl's face and hopped off the desk, pinching Draco's arse as she passed him. "Don't worry, Potter," she said, winking at them before she disappeared behind the shelf, "we're even."

 

 

 


	66. Tomorrow Belongs to Me

Title: Tomorrow Belongs to Me

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Word Count: 100

Challenge: Love

 

* * *

 

 

Harry's heart almost stopped when he found him on the battlefield. He breathed a sigh of relief when Draco's eyes opened as soon as Harry touched him.

 

"Your scar is gone."

 

"So is your Mark."

 

Draco winced as he sat up. "Then we won?"

 

"Yes, but at what cost? What do we have left now?"

 

Draco hesitated a moment before suggesting, "Us?"

 

Harry offered him his hand to help him to his feet. "Will that be enough?"

 

Draco didn't let go of his hand; his smile was a bit lopsided, but it _was_ a smile. "One way to find out."

 


	67. In the Summer of 51

Title: In the Summer of 51

Characters: Dumbledore and his predecessor

Word count: 100

A/N: Metasnark again, written in response to the publication of JKR's Black Family Tree with all those thirteen year-old fathers.

 

* * *

 

 

Professor Dumbledore stepped aside just in time to avoid a collision with a third year student who dashed out of Headmaster Dippet's office with a furious blush on his face. Shaking his head, he watched the boy's hasty retreat before knocking on the Headmaster's door.

 

Dippet seemed very thoughtful when Dumbledore entered.

 

"Albus, I need your opinion on a rather delicate matter. I'm afraid we need to add a new subject to the Hogwarts curriculum."

 

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "What would that be, Headmaster?"

 

Dippet sighed. "I'm not sure yet. It will have to be either sex ed or math."

 

 


	68. Lest They Be Plunged Into Darkness

Title: Lest They Be Plunged Into Darkness

Characters: Harry/Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Promises

 

* * *

 

 

Heroes, Draco reckoned bitterly, were adored and worshipped once the war was won. Turncoats like himself who had stopped being useful after the final victory were shunned or, if they were lucky, simply forgotten.

 

He wondered briefly which option Potter would choose.

 

"What will you do now?"

 

Draco shrugged. "No idea. I didn't plan beyond the end of the war."

 

Potter's face was unreadable. "I never promised you anything."

 

It shouldn't have hurt so much. "Trust me, I'm aware of that."

 

"I know." Potter took a deep breath, then held out his hand. "But I'd like to do it now."

 

 


	69. Rain on My Parade

Title: Rain on My Parade

Characters: Minister Scrimgeour, Harry

Word count: 100

Challenge: Rain

A/N: Set after the war. I admit I took some liberties with the challenge...

 

* * *

 

 

Minister Scrimgeour glanced at his watch, careful not to let his annoyance show. Trust Potter to be late when he was the guest of honour.

 

Still. The fact that he'd talked the reclusive war hero into making a public appearance (providing Scrimgeour with the front-page coverage he desperately needed for the upcoming election) was worth a false smile or two.

 

Finally the door opened, the Minister hurried forward –

 

– and caught a glimpse of white-blond hair right next to Potter.

 

A second later, cameras were flashing everywhere.

 

Scrimgeour realized belatedly that it wasn't _his_ reputation Potter was planning to restore tonight.

 

 


	70. The Day After

Title: The Day After

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Green

 

* * *

 

 

"Serves you right for spending the night pub-crawling with the Weasel."

 

Harry desperately wanted to wipe the smug grin off Draco's face. Later, when he wasn't too busy retching anymore.

 

"Fuck... off..."

 

Draco, smiling angelically, waved the phial he was holding. "You know, I really should make you beg for this result of my superior potions skill, but I just can't see you suffer. Much."

 

He watched with a grimace as Harry gulped down the hangover potion.

 

"How perfectly disgusting. Potter, you realize that I wasn't talking about your complexion when I told you that green looked good on you?"

 


	71. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Title: Something Wicked This Way Comes

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Crossover

A/N: My sincerest apologies to William Shakespeare...

 

* * *

 

"Your children shall be kings." Harry seemed hard-pressed not to giggle.

 

Draco sneered. "Yes, and you shall be king yourself. Just when I thought British royalty could sink no lower."

 

"Hey, me becoming king seems more likely than you getting close enough to a woman to produce children!"

 

"Hopefully." Draco grimaced. "So much for fortune-telling, huh?"

 

Harry kissed him on the cheek. "I always said divination was a load of rubbish."

 

+++

 

The weird sisters watched them leave with a sinking feeling.

 

"I don't _believe_ it!"

 

"That's modern times for you."

 

"Nothing for it, ladies. When shall we three meet again?"

 

 


	72. Hell Hath No Fury

Title: Hell Hath No Fury

Characters/Pairing: Harry/Draco, Fred Weasley

Word count: 100

Challenge: Kiss

 

* * *

 

 

"I don't have to ask who came up with this spell."

 

Fred did his best to look apologetic. "We never believed she would actually..." A glance at Harry's face silenced him.

 

"And you're telling me there's no way to break it but..."

 

"...the traditional one. Sorry."

 

Clenching his teeth, Harry reached into the jar and winced at the slimy feeling as he took out the little green animal and raised it towards his face.

 

"Ew!!"

 

*PLOP*

 

Suddenly Harry was facing a naked, slime-covered Draco Malfoy, white with fury.

 

"Potter," Draco announced almost serenely, "this time I'm going to KILL her."

 


	73. Lesser Evil

 

Title: Lesser Evil

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Lies

 

* * *

 

 

"You promised to take me with you when you go after him! The bastard killed my mother!"

 

Harry shrugged off his torn and bloodied robes. "It doesn't matter now, Draco. It's over."

 

"Damn you and your hero complex! What gave you the right to lie to me?"

 

"I couldn't let you come with me; he would have killed you."

 

Draco was trembling with cold fury. "It wasn't your decision to make, Potter."

 

"Yes, it was." Harry's calm expression didn't give away what he felt. "I could either lose your trust or lose you. The choice was mine – and I chose."

 

 


	74. Pop Culture

 

Title: Pop Culture

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Poison

 

* * *

 

 

"I knew I shouldn't have come! He's trying to poison me!"

 

Harry cast Draco a bewildered glance. He obviously enjoyed Creevey's party and didn't care about the host poisoning his boyfriend. "What?"

 

Draco raised the bottle Creevey had handed him. It contained a disgusting brownish liquid that sizzled alarmingly and gave off a sickly sweet smell.

 

He expected Harry to be shocked, possibly furious – definitely _not_ doubling over with hysterical laughter.

 

When no explanation was forthcoming, Draco stalked away in a huff.

 

He _should_ have read that book on Muggle culture. But Harry would still sleep on the couch tonight.

 


	75. Omnia Sustinet

 

Title: Omnia Sustinet

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Severus Snape

A/N: The title is a bible quote (1Cor 13,7).

 

* * *

 

 

"You didn't believe I'd really testify in his favour, did you?"

 

Draco shook his head. "He killed Dumbledore. I thought you'd never forgive him."

 

Harry's face was guarded. "I won't. But it was what Dumbledore wanted him to do, and if he hadn't done it, you would either be dead or a murderer now."

 

He reached for Draco's hand. "I can't forget what he's taken from me. But I wouldn't have _you_ if it hadn't been for him."

 

When he saw Draco's stunned expression, Harry smiled faintly. "He's lucky that I love you more than I could ever hate him."

 

 


	76. Climb Every Mountain

Title: Climb Every Mountain

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Holiday

A/N: This one inspired [Land der Berge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/895338/chapters/1729008), one of the "DVD extra" ficlets for [Seven Days in June](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51209/chapters/67569). Yes, the title _is_ from "Sound of Music"...

 

* * *

 

 

"We'll never get up there."

 

"Oh please, this isn't the Mount Everest. Just hold on to the rope and take care where you put your feet... "

 

"I can't believe you talked me into this. Why would anyone in their right mind _climb_ a mountain when they could fly?"

 

"Because there are Muggle hikers around, you lazy git? Besides, I think it's fun."

 

"Well, I don't."

 

"Stay here and keep moping, then, I'll pick you up on my way back!"

 

Harry gritted his teeth. "Okay, fine. But just so you know, Malfoy, I'll _never_ let you plan our holidays again!"

 

 


	77. Tit For Tat

 

Title: Tit For Tat

Characters/Pairing: Harry/Draco, Pansy

Word count: 100

Challenge: She

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Draco stepped out of the fireplace, Harry was a bundle of nerves. "Well? How did your fiancée take the news?"

 

"Ex-fiancée, actually." Draco's relief was unmistakable.

 

Harry brightened. "Really? So she'll agree to the nullification of the contract? We're screwed if she doesn't, it's magically binding, you know that."

 

Draco seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Uh, yes – there's just one thing she asked for in return..." He leaned closer to whisper in Harry's ear.

 

Harry listened for a moment, his eyes widening, before he jerked back. "What the – what do you mean, she wants to _watch_?"

 

 


	78. The Sweetest Thing

Title: The Sweetest Thing

Characters: Dobby, Lucius Malfoy

Word Count: 380

Prompt: Surprise

Summary: House elves have feelings, too!

 

* * *

 

 

"Elf! Did you really think you could break into Azkaban? Who sent you?"

 

The little creature squared its shoulders defiantly. "No-one is sending Dobby, Mr Auror! Dobby is a free elf and has no master, but Dobby is choosing to come here because his former master is being held here!"

 

"Your former master?" The Auror frowned; it was rare for a house elf who'd been set free to dare come back to its erstwhile owner. "Who's he?"

 

"Master Lucius Malfoy, Mr Auror! He has been locked up here for over a year, and he's sending Mrs Malfoy lots of whiny letters all the time!"

 

The Auror swore under his breath. "What the – how did he get any letters out? And doesn't he know his wife requested sanctuary with the Order?"

 

The elf shook its head. "Mr Malfoy is not knowing. Mr Malfoy was not a good master, but Dobby is liking Mrs Malfoy now she is helping the Order, so Dobby is helping her make the whining stop because it's getting on Mrs Malfoy's nerves!"

 

"Listen, whatever you're planning to do, you won't get anywhere near the prisoners, especially not Lucius Malfoy, is that clear?"

 

The elf nodded solemnly. "Will Mr Auror then take this to Mr Malfoy instead of Dobby?"

 

The Auror accepted the huge pink bottle that was pressed into his hand, but eyed it warily. "You brought him a bottle of _shampoo_?"

 

"It is one of the two things Mr Malfoy is always asking Mrs Malfoy for because his pretty hair is getting all dirty and tangled from the nasty cheap shampoo he is being given in Azkaban. He is also asking for dark chocolate to keep the Dementors away, even though Dobby is knowing that there are no more Dementors in Azkaban and Mr Malfoy is just being a chocoholic. Mr Malfoy has never been nice to Dobby, but Dobby is still bringing everything he is asking for because Dobby is not forgetting the time when Mr Malfoy was his master. Will you please be giving it all to him?"

 

The Auror frowned. "I'm not sure I can do this… besides, all you just gave me is a bottle of shampoo. Where's the chocolate?"

 

The elf gave him a brilliant smile. "That, Mr Auror, Mr Malfoy is going to find out as soon as he is washing his hair with this for the first time."

 

 

 


	79. Beginnings

Title: Beginnings

Characters: Harry, Draco

Word Count: 100

Prompt: Sky

Summary: Times change. So do people.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry grows silent once the war is over. He hardly speaks, and his eyes are distant when people try to talk to him. He sometimes goes flying, and when he returns, there's a smile on his face that quickly disappears once he's on the ground.

 

Draco notices, but he doesn't say anything; there are many questions he wants to ask Harry, but he doubts it is his place to do so.

 

It's a glorious summer day when Harry looks up at the deep blue sky and asks, "Come flying with me?"

 

Draco nods and follows him and has his answer.

 


	80. And All Things Nice

Title: And All Things Nice

Characters: Crabbe, Goyle

Word Count: 200

Prompt: Smell

A/N: This might be considered a "missing scene" from HBP, although probably not quite like JKR would have written it ;-)

 

* * *

 

 

"Greg?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Draco says he wants one of us to stand guard for him. Y'know, polyjuiced."

 

"Well, why don't you if he told you?"

 

"And have Potter try to chat me up again? You can bloody well go this time."

 

"Bugger off. Polyjuice gives me a stomach ache."

 

"No it doesn't. You ate three bars of chocolate right after last time. Besides, you like being a girl more than I do."

 

"Are you nuts? What gives you that idea?"

 

"I heard Pansy ask Draco for a new bottle of her favourite perfume for her birthday because someone had filched the old one. Why are you going all red in the face?"

 

"S'hot in here."

 

"It's the bleeding dungeons, Greg, it's been cold and damp here for a thousand years. You don't know what happened to the perfume?"

 

"Course not! Why should I?"

 

"Because you smelled like a French whorehouse the last time we stood guard together."

 

"Did not!"

 

"Draco said you did."

 

"What would he know about French whorehouses? He hasn't even been to France!"

 

"Greg?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Shut up and get changed."

 

"All right, all right! But only because Draco is my friend and you're too stupid to be of use to him."

 

"Whatever. Just go easy on the perfume this time."

 

 

 


	81. Death's Flight

Title: Death's Flight

Character: A very young Bellatrix Black

Word Count: 160

Prompt: Butterfly

 

* * *

 

 

She has always been fond of butterflies. They're colourful and pretty, but so very fragile, their shining wings crumbling to dust under the slightest of touches.

 

She's lost in thought as she watches the butterfly that's zigzagging among the lilies in her father's garden, seemingly without purpose, its flight pattern erratic and unpredictable. It reminds her of the way her mind often wanders these days, and for a moment, she wonders if there's a lesson to be learned from the little creature.

 

She holds out her hand and waits patiently, and when it finally settles down on her fingertips, Bellatrix feels a weight lift from her that she didn't even notice before. The bright patterns on the butterfly's wings are even prettier when they turn into tendrils of tiny flames at her whispered _Incendio_ , and Bellatrix laughs when the heat singes her skin. There are always lessons for those who know where to look for them, and she's learning them, every day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is the literal meaning of the Dark Lord's name (French 'vol de mort' = flight of death)


	82. One Day More

 

Title: One Day More

Character: Snape

Word Count: 550

Prompt: Quitting

A/N: Set between the first and the second war.

Summary: Snape knew what he was getting himself into when he pledged allegiance to the two most powerful wizards of his time. Or so he thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone has a breaking point.

 

Severus had been sitting in the darkest corner of his small, plain room for almost an hour now, his head bent over his hands that were clenched into fists in his lap. He had known what he was getting himself into when he had pledged allegiance to the two most powerful wizards of his time; he had accepted the fact that he would find himself caught up in a deadly battle of magic, cunning and betrayal, and that his peace of mind wouldn't be a factor in the decisions that were made by either side.

 

He'd been so certain then that he'd be able to endure everything he'd have to face, that there was nothing on earth that could make Severus Snape recoil in terror or disgust. He took great pride in his nerves and his brilliant mind, the two weapons that he had trusted not to let him down in the silent, never-ending war he was fighting, a war in which his allies were enemies and his enemies were creatures out of nightmares.

 

Yes, he'd been certain, and it had been too late when he'd realized how foolish that had been. There was no way out now – he had nowhere to go; the madman whose orders he was sworn to obey had made sure of that.

 

Yet, it had become too much. On evenings like tonight, when it took him hours until his hands stopped shaking and he was no longer flinching whenever he heard shrill voices screeching in the distance, he realized that he had reached the point where he just couldn't take it any more. He felt deathly tired, but he didn't dare go to sleep now because he knew from experience that his memories would haunt him in his dreams until he woke with a strangled scream. His mind was a mess of whirling images, and once again, he felt his grip on his sanity loosen when the thought about the fact that tomorrow would be just like today, a ruthless string of horrors which he no longer had the strength to face.

 

He had never had much use for his imagination, not even when he'd been very young, but now, as the temptation to escape into the merciful abyss of madness became overwhelming, Severus found himself clinging to a soothing fantasy he'd unwittingly developed at some point… a fantasy that he would somehow find the courage to end all this, that he'd throw it all back into his tormentor's face without giving a damn about the consequences. He wouldn't be able to do it tonight, but he might some day – tomorrow, even, if things were bad enough.

 

Yes, tomorrow. Severus took a deep breath, willing himself to believe it.

 

Tomorrow.

 

He'd endure just one more day, and it would already be easier to bear because it would be the last day of his sufferings – and then he'd finally stand up to _him_ who had sent him to this living hell and tell him in no uncertain terms that he could teach the damned brats himself because Severus Snape was _never_ going to set foot in a classroom again.

 

 

 

 


	83. Unforgiven

 

Title: Unforgiven

Characters/Pairing: Harry/Draco, Lucius Malfoy

Word count: 100

Challenge: Ghosts

 

* * *

 

 

"Draco."

 

"Father."

 

"It's been a long time since you've last been here."

 

"There didn't seem to be anything I could say to you."

 

"And now there is?"

 

"I'm not sure."

 

"I warned you you wouldn't be able to live with your choices in the long run."

 

"You mean with choosing Harry over you? I don't regret it."

 

"And still, you're here."

 

"I am."

 

"What for? Absolution? You won't get it from me."

 

"Yes, I know."

 

"Then why?"

 

"I don't have an answer to that, Father. Perhaps I'll come to see you again when I do."

 

"...I'll be awaiting you, then."

 

 

 

 


	84. When the Bough Breaks

Title: When the Bough Breaks

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Whisper

Warning: Previous character deaths implied

 

* * *

 

 

Draco made a shushing gesture when Harry entered. "Shhht, he's asleep."

 

Harry smiled weakly. "Which story was it tonight?"

 

Draco grimaced. "Mum the Arithmancy genius. He'll want to hear about his dad the freckled war-hero tomorrow." He eyed the little red-haired boy in the cot with a weary expression. "Remind me again why we're doing this?"

 

"You know my reasons." Harry took a deep breath, blinking back the tears that were suddenly in his eyes. "You never told me yours, though."

 

Draco gave him an unreadable look. "Do I have to?"

 

Harry reached for his hand. "I don't think so."

 


	85. For Love

 

Title: For Love

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Word Count: 100

Prompt: Gift

 

* * *

 

 

Harry could never decide whose grim determination he admired more:

 

Molly's, who steadfastly ignored Ron's scowls and Ginny's huffing while she knitted another jumper for a man she detested, or Draco's, who always muttered about second-hand dishrags and colour-blind housewives when he unwrapped the wretched thing on Christmas morning, and then put it on in stoic silence before they left for the Burrow.

 

Each year, Harry watched Molly resolutely beam at Draco when he thanked her with a smile that almost looked sincere, and couldn't help thinking that in some way, he might just be the luckiest man on earth.

 

 


	86. Almost There

Title: Almost There

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Missed opportunity

 

* * *

 

 

"Draco, what on earth were you trying to do?"

 

"Showing off my Muggle cooking skills?"

 

"Seems the idea backfired. Literally."

 

"Come on, it's just a bit of smoke..."

 

"A bit? My kitchen looks like _Gorillas in the Mist_!"

 

"...what?"

 

"Never mind. Pizza or Chinese?"

 

"Beg pardon?"

 

"I _am_ planning to eat tonight, you know."

 

"You could always take me out for dinner."

 

"That was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

 

"Potter, you suspicious bastard!"

 

"Okay, I apologise. Where to, then?"

 

"How about the _Dragon's Lair_?"

 

"We'll never get a table at this hour."

 

"Don't worry, I made reservations... oh, _damn_."

 

 


	87. The Eye of the Beholder

Title: The Eye of the Beholder

Characters/Pairing: Harry/Draco, Ron, Hermione

Word Count: 100

Challenge: Sleepless nights

 

* * *

 

 

"Ron, it's past midnight!"

 

"Sorry, Hermione – but could I kip in your room tonight? Harry's talking in his sleep again!"

 

"Ronald Weasley, that's the most pathetic excuse for trying to get into my bed I've ever…"

 

"No, nothing like that! I just can't sleep in there!"

 

"You're deserting him when he has nightmares?"

 

"He doesn't have nightmares – but at this rate, I'll have them soon! He's talking about Malfoy! In _detail_!"

 

"…really?"

 

"Yes, really. Now, can I -?"

 

"Ron, your Mum would skin us alive if we shared – but I'll be a friend and switch rooms with you tonight, okay?"

 

 


	88. Two Can Play It

Title: Two Can Play It

Pairings: Harry/Pansy, Draco/Pansy, Harry/Draco

Word count: 248

A/N: Written as a continuation of crucio_4_coffee's lovely drabble (that I wish I had saved because it's sadly no longer online).

Warning: Infidelity

 

* * *

 

 

"Draco!" Pansy clutched the blanket tightly to her chest, still failing to hide the fact that she was naked underneath it. "What are you doing here?"

 

Draco sneered at her. "It seems to me, Pansy dear, that I should be asking _you_ that question."

 

"It's not..."

 

"Woman, if you say 'It's not what it looks like' now, I swear I'll hex you into next week. What do you think I am, blind _and_ stupid?"

 

"I was going to say that it's not just me who's having a bit of fun on the side, so stop the jealous husband act, you hypocritical twerp!"

 

Draco's face twisted into a feral grin. "Oh, but I am jealous, my dear – jealous that you would go off to screw Potter and leave me out of it!" He stepped closer to the bed, his eyes no longer on his wife but on Harry who was leaning against the headboard and watching the whole exchange with remarkable aplomb. "Well, how's it for a bit of variety, Potter? Don't think I didn't notice you staring at my arse every day at work lately."

 

Harry, totally unabashed, grinned back. "I thought you'd never catch on, Malfoy. What are you still doing standing there with your clothes on?"

 

"Hey!" Pansy's eyes had grown huge. "You're not seriously considering..."

 

"Oh, shut it, darling." Draco was already unbuttoning his shirt while he stepped up to Harry's side of the bed. "Play nicely now, and we may even let you watch."

 

 

 

 


	89. Starry, Starry Night

Title: Starry, Starry Night

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Word count: 100

Challenge: Night

A/N: The circumpolar constellation _Draco_ , The Dragon, is visible all year from the British Isles…

 

* * *

 

 

Harry squinted along Draco's finger. "That one?"

 

Draco rolled his eyes. "How did you pass Astronomy again?"

 

"No idea. And it revolves around the North Star?"

 

"That's the general definition of 'circumpolar'. _What_?"

 

Harry tried to look innocent. "What do you mean?"

 

The glare he got in return told him Draco wasn't fooled. "You're going to say something sarcastic, aren't you?"

 

"You'd rather I say something schmoopy?"

 

Draco made a face. "Not if it involves anyone's world revolving around someone."

 

Harry flopped back onto the soft grass with a grin. "Too bad, that rules out the sarcastic version as well."

 


	90. Playing It Scottish

 

Title: Playing It Scottish

Characters: Snape, McGonagall

Word count: 100

Prompt by troubleinchina: Snape/Minerva, evil!Snape, evil!Minerva, they masterminded DD's death

A/N: Written for mctabby's fourth annual cat drabblethon. My sincerest apologies to William Shakespeare.

 

* * *

 

 

Her face was alight with a wild kind of triumph. "Is it done?"

 

Snape sighed. "Who'd have thought the old man would have so much blood in him?"

 

Minerva stared at him. "What? Did you use that Slashing Thingie of yours instead of AK?"

 

"No, of course not. Still, I – "

 

"Severus, this isn't the time to go emo on me. Think of it – no more eye-twinkling, no more incomprehensible babbling, and, for crying out loud, no more sherbet lemons!"

 

"And you're Headmistress."

 

Minerva smiled. "That was the idea. Now go wash your hands if it makes you feel better."

 


	91. To Kill a Dark Lord

Title: To Kill a Dark Lord

Characters: Voldemort, Death

Word count: 349

Disclaimer: One of them is JKR's, the other one is Terry Pratchett's.

A/N: Written during the Great Fandom Panic of '07, aka the weeks before "Deathly Hallows" hit the shelves.

 

* * *

 

 

_A bedroom, somewhat on the dark and foreboding side. Lord Voldemort is in bed, snoring away while clutching a stuffed toy snake. It's lime green and missing one eye._

 

_Enter Death, complete with robe, scythe and all._

 

D: KNOCK KNOCK.

 

LV ( _waking up_ ): Wha…?

 

D: WELL MET. AGAIN.

 

LV: Who are you, and how the hell did you get in here? The door is warded from here to next week!

 

D: I AM, AS THE SAYING GOES, THE THIEF AGAINST WHOM NO LOCK MAY HOLD.

 

_Lord Voldemort gets out of bed and grabs the wand sitting on the bedside table._

 

LV: Well, I am the Dark Lord, and I can't be having with this!

 

D: THAT IS TAKING THE CROSSOVER THING A BIT FAR, I BELIEVE.

 

LV: Oh, it's _you_ again. What do you want this time? Same procedure as every year?

 

D: WE HAVE AN APPOINTMENT.

 

LV ( _smirking_ ): I thought we had an appointment sixteen years ago.

 

D: WE DID, BUT YOU CHEATED.

 

LV: Hello? Heir of Slytherin?

 

D: I KNOW. HE GAVE ME ALL KINDS OF TROUBLE TOO, IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY.

 

LV: Then what makes you think it's going to be different now? I still won't be coming with you.

 

D: IS THAT A FACT?

 

LV: I made sure of it. I'm the most powerful sorcerer ever, there's nothing that can kill me!

 

_Death takes out a heavy object from the folds of his robe and whacks Lord Voldemort over the head. Lord Voldemort crumples into a heap on the floor._

 

D: THAT, I BELIEVE, IS ONE FOR THE "FAMOUS LAST WORDS" DEPARTMENT.

 

LV: Um.

 

D: YES?

 

LV ( _staring at his body on the floor_ ): It seems I find myself a bit on the spectral side.

 

D: ONE GETS USED TO IT. OR SO I'VE BEEN TOLD.

 

LV: How did that happen? What did you hit me with?

 

_Death holds up the heavy object. It's rectangular and covered in garishly bright colours._

 

LV ( _squinting_ ): What the fuck is a Deathly Hallow?

 

D: I HAVE NO IDEA, BUT I HAD A FEELING IT WOULD DO THE TRICK.

 

 

 

 


	92. Oh, What a Beautiful Morning (or How I Made My Peace with the Epilogue)

Title: Oh, What a Beautiful Morning (or How I Made My Peace with the Epilogue)

Character: Harry

Pairing: fourth_rose/Deathly Hallows

Word count: 100 by JKR, 100 by me

A/N: Last drabble of the bunch, written not too long after the publication of "Deathly Hallows". I figured there was no better way to bid the HP series goodbye than a final bit of metasnark ;-)

 

* * *

 

 

_The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him..._

_The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell._

_"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny._

_As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead._

_"I know he will."_

_The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well._

 

His hand was still on his forehead when he opened his eyes. The curtains were drawn, but a few rays of sunshine filtered through; it must be late morning already. He'd slept like the dead, but that was hardly surprising given what he'd been through yesterday.

 

Harry rubbed his face, blinking, and tried to make sense of the scene he'd seen before him just a moment ago. It was fading fast from his mind, but a few things stood out, making him shake his head in astonishment.

 

He'd have to ask Kreacher what on Earth he'd put into that sandwich.

 

 


End file.
